One more time
by FlonTed
Summary: on hiatus. Miaka went back into the book of the Four gods to seek help and time to recover from the shock. There, she met the reincarnations of her seishi, whom she hadn't met at all after the last time.
1. Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi , even though I would want to. Yuu Watase could take this idea and turn it into an anime. In fact, I hope that it gets to her, except that I cannot write Japanese, or understand it for that matter. I only knew a few stray words. Can someone help translate this into Japanese and pass it on to Yuu Watase? If this was worth your standards, anyway…now, here's the story.

"I am sorry…"

Tears of grief fell from Miaka's eyes. She clutched Taka tightly for comfort. Taka was more calm and composed, but could not hide the sorrow in his blue-grey eyes. "So… Hikari would die? After all Miaka's been through for her?"

"NO, she would not die so easily! How could you say that, Taka? I swear I would find a way! I will… hang on, Hikari!" she disappeared from the hospital corridors in a flash.

"Miaka, don't go!" Taka shouted. He turned to the doctor hastily. "Okay, please take care of Hikari while I take care of my wife. Make sure she did not die before the month ends."

With that, he vanished after Miaka.

"Negative on our side, Taka…Mayo checked the restaurants she liked to visit and I tried my mother's house. No Miaka…" Keisuke's voice sounded flat across the mobile phone. Taka sighed in resignation. Miaka always had rash ideas when her loved ones' lives were at stake.

The telephone rang loudly just as he switched off his mobile phone. "Here's Taka."

"Tetsuya here…Yui and I had a theory. She said that she would find a way, right? Do you think she could be finding the best doctors? If not…she might be in the library, search for the book…" Tetsuya could not help wincing at Taka's outburst.

"Is she crazy? That book nearly killed Mayo, Yui and herself! She could not go in already, right? She had completed her duty as the priestess! The priestess of Suzaku must be pure!" Tetsuya's voice was replaced by Yui's.

"There might just be this possibility, Taka. You cannot rule it out. Miaka, no matter how stupid she is, would soon think of the book. After all, it saved us a couple of times and made us a whole lot stronger."

"Okay, I will check the library now. She might be trying to get into the book at this moment."

Miaka wandered the crowded streets of Japan for a long, long time. She had visited the famous doctors and they all said the same thing. No cure at all, unless the baby was really strong and could pull through. She was despairing when an idea struck her. "I bet the book could help!"

Without thinking of the consequences, she ran in the direction of the library.

Miaka found the book lying on the shelf, dust covering it. "You could bring me in, I know it."

She was about to open the book when Taka burst in. "You cannot do it, Miaka! Even if it's for Hikari, I won't let you! I won't lose you ever again!"

Miaka set determined brown eyes on Taka. "I will never really be happy if Hikari dies." And with a bright flash of red light, she was gone. The book dropped on the floor with a sickening thud.

Taka picked up the book. He opened it and flipped it open. "Why is it that I was always left behind, Miaka?" he asked, as words began filling the pages. "Must I hold you to get into the book?"

He decided to ponder for that later. He had to get Tetsuya and Yui to finish deciphering the words. He never aced kanji Japanese in school either. He flipped open his mobile phone and dialled Keisuke and Mayo.

Miaka fell into a deserted alley in a crumpled heap. It was the worst place she had landed in, throughout her life. Cracks adorn the walls of the revered country of Konan. She realised that eyes were focused on her curiously.

The slave traders stared at her, in her modern clothes, and practically drooled at the thought of money rolling in.

"Just like Tamahome…no, don't start thinking about him!" Miaka stood up in a dignified manner and said to their faces, "I am already married, you twerps!"

"Hey guys, would the brothel mind another woman?"

"No," his comrades chorused in unison.

"Humph, the only difference was that you are not a virgin. The clothes itself would fetch a high price. No one had seen this sort of threads before, since the appearance of the Priestess of Suzaku years ago."

They advanced on her. Miaka felt helpless and fearful as they drew their weapons. She wished that she had heeded Taka's advice. "No, don't use your knives. We don't want to disfigure her," the leader cautioned. "Hit her on the head."

Wham! A fist collided with Miaka's head. One could tell that the fist was trained to do this. Miaka fell unconscious in the slave trader's arms. "Yeah, that's right. Let's pick out a brothel."

Suddenly a soft thud was heard behind them.

"Uh, uh, uh…so it's you again. Why are you always picking on women? Could you kidnap men for once?" a light hearted voice sounded, melodious and pleasing to the ears. The slave traders turned to see a man, in his eighteens, pointing a delicate white finger at them and shaking his head. "At least men could fight back!"

"So, want a fight, eh?" the leader asked, rolling a sleeve up.

"Try me; I've beaten one of the celestial warriors of the four gods before. You could not be much of a challenge, could you?"

"You brag a lot," the leader commented, spitting saliva on his hands. The man immediately retreated in disgust.

"Yuck, you fight by spitting saliva on your hands? Don't come near me!"

"Ha, so be gone and act as though nothing had happened, like a good civilian!"

"On the other hand, perhaps I might be able to dodge your smelly, dirty hands and help the lady you are picking on!" he smiled, his brown eyes shining with renewed vigour. He settled into a battle stance, before straightening up again. "Never mind, I shall tap you all away!"

He stepped forward and threw a half hearted punch at a random slave trader. The poor guy was catapulted into the wall, breaking a slave-trader sized hole in it. And he still continued flying to god knows where. "Oh dear… did I use too much strength?" he asked thoughtfully, a finger to his lips. He saw the eyes on him and remembered his predicament. "Oh, so you all wanted to fight, right? I am ready! Come on!"

With a frightened cry in unison, the slave traders ran from the alley. "What are you doing picking a fight with Ko Reishun?" one of them hissed at the leader.

The man was confused. "I thought you wanted to…fight? What about the girl? Never mind, this way's better!" he threw his purple braid back and turned to the unconscious figure.

"Sorry to keep you waiting here. Now get up and go home! Remember to say thank you!"

Miaka did not move. "Oh, so you are unconscious. Wait a minute, I remember you from somewhere!"

He studied the girl carefully and remembered. "Miaka…" he trailed off. "Welcome back!" he grinned.


	2. Ko Reishun

Yep, I'm a newbie…and as for why Nuriko was a man at this time…you'll see…thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I love Fushigi Yuugi for the tragic parts…just kidding! If Fushigi Yuugi belongs to me, then I will make as much money as I could with it! Do I sound like Tamahome?

Ko Reishun leapt nimbly on top of the tiled roofs, carrying Miaka. He stopped when he stepped on a golden-tiled roof. He looked cautiously around with his rose-coloured eyes and gently lowered Miaka into the window located just under the roof.

He realised that there would be no way to safely reach his room with Miaka in tow. The man threw her in, praying fervently to Suzaku that he did not injure her. He winced at the loud crash she made when she contacted with the floor. He silently slipped into the window and was greeted by the comforting sight of his room.

Miaka did not stir. Her Seishi immediately checked for injuries and, thankfully, found none. He laid Miaka on his bed and poured hot water into a basin, deciding to wake Miaka up using water. Though using hot water on Miaka was going to be a bad idea.

Steam rose out of the basin, which was smothered by a soft, cotton handkerchief. He took it out and threw it between his two hands, as it was too hot to be held scrunched up like a normal handkerchief. He slowly made his way to the unconscious girl on the bed, when suddenly, he missed his footing and the handkerchief landed flat (and scorching hot) on Miaka's face.

Needless to say, the Suzaku no Miko's scream of pain echoed through Nuriko's big, grand house. The look on the purple haired Seishi's face was unforgettable. It was mixed with quite a few feelings.

"KO REISHUN!"

"I just saw a mouse in my room, Mother! Nothing much!" Nuriko called out, trying his best to stay calm and composed. He decided to look at Miaka's state, hopefully unburned.

Miaka sat up and peeled the handkerchief off her face. Seeing the man coming towards the bed with a nasty look (at least to her), she huddled towards the corner of the bed, near the wall, hiding her face from view. "Don't come near me, I am married, and…I am not a virgin! I had sexually transmitted diseases! Yeah, that's right! I will give you AIDS! I will…I am ugly! You won't get much pleasure from me!"

"KO REISHUN!"

Nuriko groaned. That's what you get for saving the Suzaku no Miko. "I'm fine, just…reading! Yeah, I'm trying to memorize some parts from a scroll!" she replied, loudly. She then turned to the frightened Miko on the bed, exasperated. It was clear that Miaka thought she was already being sold to the brothel. "Now, Miaka, does my room look like a brothel's room to you? I mean, it might be a little bit more girlish, but it's still a decent room!"

"Nuriko…is that you? What are you doing in a brothel?" Miaka asked timidly. "I never thought you'd come to these places…you are exactly the opposite from the last time I've known you!"

"Argh, Miaka, this is not a place where prostitutes live!" Nuriko said, flabbergasted. Honestly, after eighteen years of not seeing her…once he did, he was reminded of why he had hated Miaka in the first place. She was mighty slow to catch on. "This, is, my ROOM! Oops, forgot to keep quiet…okay, Miaka, lift up your head and look at me. And, please don't shout. I wouldn't want my mother to come on to me."

Miaka lifted up her head to see…Nuriko, of the Suzaku seven! His face was framed with a lovely smile. Joy overwhelmed her. "I thought I would never see you in flesh and blood again!"

She hugged him enthusiastically, him returning the hug, before retracting back to observe him closely. "Wait a minute, I thought…from what Taka said, you are reincarnated as a woman now."

Nuriko straightened from the bed and did a lovely (male) pose. "Ahem, let's just say that I couldn't get go of my masculine side, this time…"

"What? You are a lesbian in this life?" Miaka felt very self-conscious now.

"Not that! I just...you know, journeying with the Suzaku seven had saved me from the boredom I had felt in the harem. It made me realise my true self. The confidence, the freedom, and all that I would never find as a court maiden. Those are what a woman suppressed to get married, you know? Now that I am really a woman, I had to go through the same routine, and get all locked up here, with occasional checks from my mother… just to make sure that I never touched a man."

Nuriko's eyes lit up as she continued. "So, I decided to rebel! I borrowed a set of men's clothes from my servant and escaped through the entrance! I am so happy to be a man again! However, after a while, my father found out, and I was forbidden to even step out of my room. So, I make my way out through the window! And ta da, I found slave traders! I hit them off and…"

Miaka pressed her hands onto Nuriko's chest, stopping her Seishi's chatter. "Oh, so you are really a woman this time round. You look so much like a man I could not even recognise you."

"Now what was that supposed to mean?" Nuriko asked, insulted.

"Nothing, honest!"

Nuriko decided to ignore that last comment. She gathered up all her woman clothes and stepped behind the dressing screen. "So, Miaka, what brings you here?"

Miaka's eyes clouded with tears as she remembered. "Hikari had cancer."

"Cancer? Is that another Celestial Warrior?" Nuriko asked as she stepped out of the screen with long, flowing robes. "Wow, it must be nice to have a Celestial Warrior as a close friend from another world…"

"Stop it, Nuriko! This is serious!"

"Oh, so explain the definition of Cancer," Nuriko offered, putting her make up on and untying her purple hair.

"It's a sickness. First, your hair falls off…"

"Boo hoo!" Nuriko sobbed. "Miaka, Hikari has my total sympathy! Imagine my beautiful hair falling off!"

"Nuriko, she is only six months old."

"Oh, but she would continue to be bald after that right?"

"Nuriko, she only had a month to live!"

Nuriko turned to the weeping Miaka on the bed and sighed. "So, who in world is this Hikari?"

"She is my daughter."

"I never thought you'd have one…I only knew that you had a baby at that time… so, is it painful when you are giving birth?"

"Of course! It is as painful as Taka leaving me!"

"Okay, now I get it. You came back to find Mitsuakake. Either that or you are summoning Suzaku again. Mits is totally out – he would never leave this world without Miss Shouka. But you have to be a virgin to summon Suzaku, you know…"

Miaka sighed in confusion, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "If only Chichiri's here to straighten everything out…"

As expected…

"DAAAAAA!"

"KO REISHUN, IS THAT A MAN'S VOICE?"


	3. Chichiri

Disclaimer: If I am Yuu Watase sensei, I would make a sequel and satisfy everyone, plus smooching all of your money! Just kidding, you didn't see me rich yet…but I do have quite a lot of estates…

"Chichiri! Why did you always come at the wrong times?" Nuriko asked, while trying to squeeze Miaka into the closet – her Mother was making her way up. "Miaka, quit squirming."

"You are the one who called me, no da." Chichiri said in his cute, high-pitched voice. Nuriko flashed a glare at the poor little wanderer.

"You could've come and saved Miaka from those slave traders!" Nuriko scolded, pushing Chichiri behind the screen.

"I was in the middle of a bath at the time, no da!" he protested. "Besides, I sensed your life-force nearby…"

Knock, knock… "Reishun?"

Nuriko hushed Chichiri and opened the door, pasting a bright smile on her face. "I…am trying out the men parts in a play…you know how much I like to act as a boy!"

Her mother snorted. "Then what was that shadow there, behind your screen?" Chichiri immediately wasted no time in revealing himself, him with his bluish monk clothes.

"It's me, no da. I am one of the Suzaku seven, no da. Nuriko is also one, no da. I am Chichiri no da and I -" Nuriko clapped a hand on Chichiri's mouth to stop him from saying that the Suzaku no Miko was in the closet.

"Mother, this is a boyfriend of mine, a Suzaku freak, so pardon him. Let me talk to you all about his lovely adventures!" Nuriko laughed, pulling her mother out of the room. Not that her mother could battle against her strength anyway.

Just then, Miaka burst out of the closet dizzily, gulping the air ravenously. "No… air…oxygen…Nuriko…die…no…cannot…die…Nuriko…"

Chichiri pulled Miaka up. "You are back, no da. You wanted to see us?"

"I…will…tell…you…later…"

"Nuriko is acting weird…" Chichiri mused. Nuriko suddenly burst into the room, with a bright smile on her face, her mother following closely behind.

"We've resolved everything…" Nuriko's eyes focused on Miaka then on Chichiri. Her mother looked shocked in the background. "Why, you cheated on me, Houjun!" she said, in mock sadness and disappointment. "Mother, I will resolve this. So, go out and…"

Her mother did not move. Nuriko gave a very very very gentle push and her mother was out of the room. "Now, if we don't resolve this, I am not Ko Reishun! Chichiri, let's get out!"

They disappeared into the straw hat.

"The priestess of Suzaku met slave traders, and was saved by the Seishi Nuriko, otherwise known as Ko Reishun. After a long conversation, the Seishi Chichiri appeared out of nowhere to help the priestess…this is getting nowhere, Taka," Tetsuya said. Yui agreed.

"You got your work to do. Miaka does not. Go with Keisuke tomorrow morning. We'll take care of this."

They appeared in a garden full of cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"The problem is that my Mother did not realise that I am Nuriko! She treats me as Ko Reishun, so I have to be Ko Reishun to avoid heartbreak, understand? I don't want my Mother to go berserk like my parents in my past life! Oh, and she did not believe in the Suzaku legend. Sometimes I wonder if this was retribution or something. Sorry for shouting at you just now, Chichiri, I had to make an excuse for Miaka's presence."

"Apology accepted, no da."

"So, Chichiri, you are as young as Nuriko, what happened? Did Nuriko grow up or did you become young?"

"It's Tasuki's fault no da. He was envious that everyone got new lives to live so he made a wish so that we both could be at the same age as the others, no da. Said that he did not want to die before them, no da."

"Huh?"

Nuriko explained. "You see, Mayo did not actually wish for anything did she? Suzaku was feeling generous that day (and rather extra) so he gave each of us a wish each, at half price. So we got six wishes. I wished that we would forever remember our lives in every reincarnation, Hotohori wished for the good of Konan, Tasuki wished that Chichiri and himself were younger, Mitsukake wished that Shouka was a bit younger than him, Chiriko wished that him and his girlfriend, M…forgot the name, but he wished that they could be together no matter what and Chichiri wished that his scar would heal."

"Oh, so why do you still wear the mask?" Miaka asked. "You had no need to anymore."

Chichiri smiled. "I look cuter like that! And women did not like men whose face is as odd as mine!"

Nuriko folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "I find it quite alright and I am a woman. Or do you, like Miaka-dear, still feel that I am a boy?" she shrugged. "I guess, I will never figure this out. So Chichiri, how can Miaka summon Suzaku now that she is not a virgin?"

"Hmm, this is hard no da. It seemed that you could actually summon Suzaku still, except that you need a pure body as a medium no da. Mayo proved that no da. If you and the girl could link together and recite the incantation together with the Seishi around you, you could summon Suzaku through the girl, no da."

"Well, it seems to me that we had to find Mitsukake first. Miss Shouka would be glad to help, I expect…" Nuriko muttered thoughtfully. "And maybe Chiriko's girlfriend could help too…this would be easy!"

"Really…I did not expect it to be. We have to find the shinzaho. And all the seven warriors…" Miaka said.

Nuriko shrugged. "I won't mind meeting up with Genrou or Eian again. In celestial Warrior terms, they are Tasuki and Hotohori. Hotohori would be back at the Suzaku village praying to his long dead brother, and Tasuki would be back at Mount Reikaku. This time, we won't have trouble finding all of them again!" she chirped, smiling. It was contagious; Chichiri and Miaka grinned too.

The sakura blossoms were beautiful, and the threesome were a bit sad to leave the place. However, Chichiri promised them that they could come back again. They disappeared to Mount Reikaku to find their beloved Warrior – Tasuki.


	4. A nice bonding time

Disclaimer: I want FY to continue…but I don't own it…sighs…don't you dislike the way Watase Sensei left Ryuuen dead on the mountain without his loved ones? Unless you count Miaka and Taka…sighs…he was always getting involved in different triangles…

"You know, maybe I can find my soul-mate through this venture, Miaka-dear. Did I tell you I once loved you as a man? Now that love was more sister-like than in the last life. I feel relieved!" Nuriko grinned as she stretched, looking at the familiar mountain in which they had found their fifth warrior together with Hotohori.

"Your mother won't be worried about you? I think she would, no da."

Nuriko sighed. "I doubt so. The last time I left for days, I came back with enough money to last my family a lifetime. And it's Houki's fault. Now they treat me as though I am a lucky star or something. Oh, and they actually thought I was going to be Boushin's wife, or at least his concubine! I know I won't be missed."

"Why, did your parents not care about you?" Miaka asked curiously. Nuriko nodded, tying up her silky purple-violet hair into a complicated hairstyle.

"They do, but they try not to be too close to me. I would get married off anyway. They would force me to chose either Prince Boushin or Nakago's reincarnation…" Nuriko shuddered when she remembered the two people fawning over the blue-eyed son of a high-ranking general. "Gods, Tomo and Soi are still by his side, even in this lifetime. You might think Nakago would throw away his cold attitude this time and accept either one as his wife!"

"They do not remember no da," Chichiri smiled behind his mask. He had decided to get over his best friend and fiancé already, therefore becoming happier day by day.

"I wish they would, you know. I have nightmares about being his wife," Nuriko muttered darkly. Miaka laughed and they started climbing the mountain. "I hope Tasuki did not REALLY die this time. Because the last time he did it, we went to find Shouka for nothing!"

"We found Mitsukake!" Miaka retorted.

"That gave that bandit no excuse to feign death! Chichiri, could you just teleport us to the entrance? I want to meet that Tasuki immediately and give him a hug! He needs one, especially after all that crying when I died."

"I've never been in the bandit's place before, no da. And Miaka cried too, no da."

"I've already hugged her. Well, I expect us to reach his place by nightfall at this rate. Then after getting Tasuki, we can get Hotohori-sama!" she squealed, going glazy all of a sudden. "I think he would be really happy to see Miaka too!"

"Are you not sad that Hotohori had married Houki instead?" Miaka asked curiously, totally bewildered with Nuriko's behaviour, considering how she had plotted to get back at her when she knew that Hotohori loved her.

"No, actually, I am totally pleased that Houki had managed to hook up Hotohori! I told her to, before I died! And that Boushin, I trust that he had grown to a striking man now. Maybe I will actually consider marrying him…"

"Nuriko, you sound scary!" Miaka giggled. Grabbing her hand, Nuriko raced up Mount Reikaku, leaving poor Chichiri behind.

"Wait up, no da! You cannot leave me behind, no da!" he yelled, trying to catch up. Nuriko winked at Miaka.

"Boys, men, they are all the same. And I know because I have been both! And they love the same women all the time! Except for the weird ones…" she glanced back at Chichiri. "He will always be weird…"

"That's not a nice thing to say, no da! I'll be weird, you'll be gay!"

"Hey, I'm not a gay anymore! I always had the heart of a woman! Except that I got into the wrong reincarnation wheel at the time I think, to be reincarnated into a man…"

"But…you look like a man now, no da!"

Crash! Chichiri was smashed into a nearby wall of the mountain.

"I am wearing woman's clothing, excuse me! Miaka, don't do this at home. It would be hazardous to everyone's health."

Chichiri pulled himself from the wall.

"I agree, no da! With Nuriko here it is even more dangerous, no…"

Crash! "I find that you are no different than Tamahome sometimes!"

"I…"

Crash!

"I did not say anything, no da!"

Miaka, on the other hand, was thinking about Taka…

"Coach Sukenami! Is Miaka alright?" Mayo asked, coming up with Saori. Taka did not look at her. "Taka, did she go into the book again?"

"Yes, now back to playing basketball, Mayo!" Mayo looked hurt for a moment, before whispering to Saori softly. Taka caught the last words.

"…and find a connection."

"I'm sorry, Taka, I really am…"

"What's wrong Miaka?" Nuriko asked, looking away from Chichiri. "Ah, I know! Chichiri's the problem right? I'll get rid of him for you!"

"No, Nuriko, I am innocent, no da! You are acting scary, no da! I want the real Nuriko back, no da!" Chichiri protested tearfully. Nuriko softened.

"Aww, you are cute, you know that?" she cooed, pinching his cheeks perhaps a little too hard.

"Ouch, no da!"

"Nuriko, Chichiri, how are we going to get Taka back? He is in my world. If all the Suzaku seven can't gather, then…" Miaka tried to keep tears from rolling down her eyes. Nuriko let go of Chichiri and Chichiri seemed to recover just as quickly too.

"Miaka, if you could come here, Taka could too. Don't worry. There would always be a way out."

"Yeah, Taka had the determination to persevere, all the time, no da. And we should be continuing our journey, no da."

They slowly trudged up the mountain under the hot sun. The Seishi would never forget this mountain. The mountain wouldn't forget them either, not with a few Chichiri shaped grooves etched permanently in its rock.

"Nuriko and Chichiri, with the Priestess of Suzaku, camped just in front of the mountain…" Tetsuya read. Yui was closely following the story too.

"You know, sometimes I wish I had Nuriko instead of you. He is so loyal, only death could undo his loyalty! Unlike you…" Yui teased. Tetsuya blushed deep red.

"I wish I had Nuriko too! Imagine having a woman falling head over heels for me and doing all I want! She could cook, sew and everything! Adding to that, there's her strength! She could give birth easily!" Tetsuya dodged the pillow thrown at him.

"Argh, all we do is sit around and do nothing. What's the report on the travellers down there?" a teenage boy, eighteen, with flame coloured hair, asked impatiently. "I want some action, Kouji!"

"There were two women, one man."

"Right, let's rob them! Leave the women untouched, as always. Do they look wealthy?" Seeing Kouji nod, he continued, "Then let's set someone on fire!"


	5. Tasuki

Disclaimer: I want to own Fushigi Yuugi and be rich through it, but sadly, I don't. Thanks for the reviews, Poruporu!

Chichiri

A merry fire was crackling in the forest clearing. Chichiri decided to cast a spell on them so that no one could recognise them. "I won't want you to get ambushed by the ignorant bandits no da. No doubt they would have a report about you both already no da."

"We're fine here. Women aren't that weak you know. Now go and ask Taisukun to try to help us in this situation. Double check your theory with her and come back with something that could help us. Miaka's baby's dying. That's why we've got to race against time and…"

"Miaka's baby…I thought it was a joke with the Shinzaho baby, no da! I've no idea it was real, no da!"

Crash!

"Next time, be sensitive around women! No wonder Kouran left you!"

"She kind of loved humorous men no da!" he called out after Nuriko, now clothed in a black cloak because of his disguise spell. He turned away, missing her cheerful, supportive wave of farewell. "I do not like being her substitute Tasuki, no da…I will be nicer to Tasuki in the future no da. Or had I been influenced by him? That's a frightening thought no da."

He disappeared through his hat.

Taka

Taka was moody. He had followed Mayo and Saori during lunch to Yui's house and heard them knock on the door. "Wait, just a minute!" he called out. "You wanted a connection, right? I could give one to you; I am Miaka's husband, don't you remember?"

Tasuki

Tasuki was unperturbed when he saw two people in black clothes sitting by a fire and chatting merrily. "You are both going to be in for it! Rekka…Shien!"

Nothing happened. "It must be a shield. These people must be Nakago's people. Humph, now I am really pissed off!" Tasuki muttered, growling. He disappeared into the darkness.

Nuriko and Miaka

Nuriko was telling Miaka about Nakago's latest conquest (besides herself), when a dozen bandits surrounded them. No, not surrounded, they pounced on them. Nuriko tried not to hurt them much, knowing very well that they were Tasuki's men. "Tasuki, where are you?" she shouted, hitting away three men away at once – domino effect. "Come on, face us!"

Miaka was captured by two bandits and she was screaming. Nuriko kicked them away and hugged Miaka close, staring warily at the others closing in. "Don't worry; I will protect you with my life. Tasuki, come out! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"Right, I will face you two personally. Be honoured. The name's Genrou and I demand an explanation from you two instead! Why are you on our land? It is ours by right! And hand over your money! You have to damn right hand it over; my men are sufficiently injured!" Miaka and Nuriko looked around. It sounded so much like him, but where's he?

"Tasuki's here, and it seems like he did not welcome us," Nuriko said calmly. Miaka thought about Hikari hoped that she was on the road to recovery. Not that it could be helped. She was so young…it seemed like death was the only way.

"Come out, Tasuki! We need to talk!" Nuriko yelled, without letting go of Miaka, for fear that she could be injured, or worse.

Tasuki

"Oh, Kouji, I only spot a man and a woman. Where's the second woman?" Tasuki whispered behind him.

"They were uncloaked just now. I had no idea where the second lady went. But the women were astonishingly pretty for a bunch of travellers."

"Stop being horny and concentrate on the situation! Now, the man is very protective of his girlfriend. Looks like nothing was going to get her away from him…" Tasuki wondered. The voice sounded strangely familiar, one that he had heard a long time ago. A light melodious sound…must be the woman's voice, he reckoned. The man with the arms around her looked too manly in the cloak to produce sounds like these.

"Strange, I had heard this voice before, a long time ago, Genrou. It sounded like…"

"Who?" Tasuki asked eagerly.

"It sounded like by ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-girlfriend! No, really! The first one I fell in love with! She was so pretty and I asked her whether she wanted to go out with me, but she was totally hard and said no…"

"Argh, Kouji! I am not talking to you any longer! I got two people to grab money from! And they did want me to make an appearance…and if they are Nakago's lackeys, I swear, I will crush them!"

"Not without your fan, you are not."

"Shut up Kouji!"

He left the tunnel and jumped down the cliff, landing with unexplained agility. "You two should get married you know! What's with the 'I'll protect you with my life' thing? You sound like my fellow Seishi, Tamahome! Unfortunately, I happen to know that he is unavailable at the moment, so you two lovebirds could stop wishing that you will be spared."

The man smirked, letting go of the girl in his arms and pushing her gently aside. "Try me, Tasuki, just try me. I expect Tamahome, or should I say, Taka, would be really disappointed in you if you killed me."

"Like hell he will!" Tasuki spat. Taka would be having fun in his world with Miaka. Tasuki knew that he won't touch the book with a ten-foot pole.

"First, I want to ensure the safety of the lady. Then, I will fight with you Tasuki, and know where your loyalties lie! And I had once believed that you actually loved the Suzaku no Miko!"

"How…did you know that? Yeah, I did, as a sister. But the water of Hikou's had twisted that love into something else entirely."

"No excuses, Tasuki. You are definitely not the Gen-chan I once knew if you insist on fighting with your own Seishi! And it's not the water anymore!"

"Since when did I do that? What the hell are you saying? Watch this, intruder!"

Nuriko and Miaka

What in the world had happened to Tasuki? She wondered, as she dodged the blow. "Wow, you are fast."

"Sure I am!"

Miaka felt arms snake around her wrists and yelled, "Reishun, help!"

They had planned on calling each other their other names and all…to think that Miaka could remember not to call her Nuriko…Her mind whirled fast and she turned to Miaka. She was captured again. "Why you…Tasuki, why did you take her? I told you to leave her alone!"

"Sorry, boy, rules are rules…and she would not be harmed. So hand over the money, Nakago's minions!"

Realisation struck through her like a knife through butter.

Tasuki

Strange…it sounded wrong to label them as Nakago's minions… Tasuki was totally and utterly confused when the man suddenly pounced on him, shouting in merriment, "Gen-chan! I thought you've changed to Nakago's side or something!"

"Who…are you?"

"Does Miaka's name ring a bell to you? What about Ko Reishun? Okay, what about the Suzaku Warriors? What about Nuriko? What about me?"

"What does that do? It did not prove anything."

The man sighed. "Does gay-boy, ghost-boy, Tama-kins, Gen-chan, Miaka-dear, Hotohori-sama mean anything? Wow, you've forgotten a lot about me ever since we've met. Got amnesia?"

Something seemed to click in Tasuki's head. "Oh, now I know…but isn't Ko Reishun a woman? Why are you a man now, Nuriko? You got tired of finally being a woman, or did you give up on Hotohori? Or, are you les in this life instead of gay, huh? Oh, I know, you got a sex change!"

Crash!

"I'll stay as a woman when I want to!" Nuriko sniffed indignantly. "Why does everyone think I am a man now? Usually people think of the opposite in my last life!"

"Maybe if you died without cutting your hair, the gods would give you back your woman-like reputation!"

Crash!

"It seems like I got back a blabbermouth I missed while being in heaven…it was so quiet and peaceful there…"

"What did you mean by that?"

"She meant nothing, honest!" Miaka piped up.

"How humiliating…let's get back to the bandit's camp," Tasuki muttered.


	6. Nuriko

Disclaimer: No way am I going to own the anime in my life…because it's precious to Yuu Watase…I hope. Perhaps in my reincarnation, though. I find this chapter deliciously long…

"What the hell? Miaka, you are going to summon that damned god again? That is suicide! I mean, you will die without Taka protecting you every second!"

Crash! Luckily, Nuriko was in a good mood, so he was just thrown into the wall. Honestly, Tasuki swore he felt the wall shake.

"If I wasn't here to protect her, she would be in a brothel right now, Tasuki! Who said Taka had to be here to protect her? I could do that just as well!" Nuriko retorted huffily.

"You are just a dumb girl, Nuriko! Great, another damned burden to take care of besides Miaka!"

Crash!

"Honestly, Miaka would die in humiliation! We women are tough, right Miaka? Miaka?" Nuriko looked around. The Miaka they had been arguing about had disappeared. Tasuki grinned, his fangs flashing.

"Great! Let's have some fun then!"

Nuriko stood up from the floor immediately, blushing, though it could not be seen through the cape. "Tasuki, I am Nuriko, not Soi."

Tasuki greened slightly at the mention of Soi, the Seiryu Shinchiseishi of Lightning and Sex. "That bitch nearly drained Tamahome of his chi! I think I am going to be sick! Why him and not Chichiri? He was much more handsome by comparison! I hate women, they all have bad taste!"

"Tasuki, I find that you haven't changed after all…so what fun do you propose we have?" Nuriko asked curiously, taking a sip of Nuriko's special. She found that she could not take out the cloak Chichiri had bestowed on them because it was a spell.

"I really wanted to teach you the great bandit dance! What else? I want you to help out in the darned kitchen too! You are a dang good cook and maybe you can beat up a few damned rebels too!"

"No thanks. I want to daydream about Hotohori. Though I would cook up a few dishes if you want." Nuriko stood up and strode to the kitchen. Tasuki stared after her. The posture, the build and even the body looked like Ryuuen's. Like the Ryuuen in the Imperial Harem, that pervert.

He blushed slightly when he remembered having improper thoughts of Nuriko a lifetime ago. "Hell, I don't know how I will take it if Chichiri took the spell off. If she was uglier than I expected?"

A piercing scream shattered the silent air. It must have been a woman's; no man to shrill that high, except maybe Nuriko. "Get him outta you damned mind! Miaka's in trouble!" Tasuki yelled at himself, running in the direction of the kitchen. He threw open the door to reveal…

"Did I scream? Sorry, Tasuki, I was just a bit shocked that Miaka cleaned out your store of food in the kitchen. Now, you will need more food…sorry…" a delicate white finger pointed to the cause of the now empty kitchen.

"Mm…Tasuki, is there anymore smoked ham?" the priestess asked. Tasuki finally exploded; that was one thing to humiliate him in front of his men, and another thing to leave him and his bandits no food.

"Why does the Priestess of Suzaku get to eat meat? At least, I heard religious monks don't eat meat! They were doing it to get closer to the gods! Why wasn't there a law to say that the Suzaku no Miko have to be vegetarian?"

Crash! "That is because…" Nuriko dusted her hands, "Miaka would not have agreed to become the Miko if that happened."

"You are so stingy, Tasuki! I know that you keep extra food somewhere!" Miaka smiled. Nuriko looked at her with relief written all over her face. At least Miaka was not moody. Only Hikari could do that to her…and Taka. Oh, did she mention that giving birth was as bad as leaving Taka?

"Wow, you must be in serious pain now, since Taka isn't here," Nuriko muttered, ignoring the distressed Tasuki, who was banging his head on the wall. She had an idea. "If only Chichiri's here…"

As expected…

"DAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woah, you scared me!" Tasuki yelped, forgetting about the missing smoked food in the kitchen. "Don't scream out 'DAAAAAAA!' like that, you'll give me a heart attack! You look so much like Taisukun, I could not tell the difference!"

Crash! "Chichiri do not look like Taisukun! It is his mask, you idiot! The happy, always smiling mask! His face is as young as ever!" Nuriko scolded.

"Oh…why don't she try out that idea too? Taisukun could wear a mask and stop giving heart attacks to those Nyan Nyans!" Tasuki suggested.

"Nuriko, hit him."

Crash! That was when Tasuki saw the person who appeared right after Chichiri. It was Taisukun and she did not look happy.

"Chichiri, I want to see the Suzaku no Miko and the Seishi Nuriko. Take off your spell." With that, the cloaks melted off them. Chichiri grinned. Nuriko and Miaka really felt that Chichiri had some kind of problem. He never grinned, smiled gently, yes, but not grinned.

"What your damned problem, Chiri? Why are you grinning like that?" Tasuki asked, getting up after Nuriko's effortless punch.

"Taka is coming from the other world, no da!"

"That doesn't explain any darned thing!"

"He is COMING? My Taka…"

"Really, that's something to smile about, but why is Taisukun with you? She does not appear just anywhere!" Nuriko said, jerking a finger at the old lady's direction.

"Yeah, Grandma is too ugly to show up anywhere else except in her damned residence mountain! And I had better forget that she had visited my place; hell, she would defame it!" Tasuki shouted, obviously unhappy to see the old lady again.

"Nuriko…" Taisukun started.

Crash!

"So what about Taka?" Miaka asked anxiously. "Is he coming? How?"

"He is coming through the book with the ring, if he even thought of it. Except that he had misplaced the ring and it had rolled under the table of his room. Now, Taka is still going home, hopefully to find a connection, and we know that he couldn't find any except for the ring. Knowing him, he would eventually find it, but it would be quite a while later. Now, we have something more important to discuss."

"What's wrong? We had it easy this time around, so nothing could go wrong, right?" Nuriko asked, remembering her death at the snowy mountains with Ashitare. "Why is it always in mountains that something interesting always happens?" she muttered. "Why couldn't it be in the palace or something? At least, the Harem would be livelier with gossip."

"No, Tenkou had vanished, so I assume that you will all have an easy start. The problem was…money."

"Houki could give us that."

"Another thing was the mode of summoning Suzaku."

"We had already decided who'd be the woman, no da."

"Miss Shouka and Chirko's girlfriend are invalid."

"What the hell!"

"Miss Shouka had been married to Mitsukake two days ago. And Chiriko's girlfriend…"

"Chiriko would be too young to even propose marriage!" Miaka said in disbelief. "How could his girlfriend not be a virgin…"

"His girlfriend was a concubine of his father."

There was a hush about the kitchen. Nuriko was holding back tears and Miaka clutched her tightly, crying. "Poor…Chiriko…seeing his beloved girlfriend love his father…his heart must be broken over and over again." Miaka choked out.

"It is because he had delayed to reincarnate that made him so near, yet so far from his beloved. Don't worry, Chiriko's next life would be spent with her as husband and wife. But that is not what I am talking about."

"Okay, Taisukun, let's just grab any girl from the streets and use her body and in return she would get the third wish," Nuriko suggested. Taisukun shook her head and Nuriko looked crestfallen.

"The lady must have ties of love either to the Suzaku no Miko or her Seishi."

"Mayo…oh, no da. She is in love with Taka, no da."

"Now what, we are stuck?" Nuriko asked, exasperated. "Tasuki and Chichiri could date other women then!"

"What the hell! I don't even like friggin women!" Tasuki blurted out.

"I am a monk, no da. I got a code of conduct to adhere to, no da. Rule number one, no women, no da…" Chichiri faltered. "What about Hotohori?"

"Let's see. Mits is out, Chiri is out, Gen-chan is out, I am out, Hotohori could be considered, Chiriko is still a child, Taka is married…that leaves Hotohori as our only chance. It seems risky, do you know that?" Nuriko asked Taisukun. "Not to mention that Hotohori was extremely picky with his women! They must be prettier or on par with him!"

"What the hell! We had to take a gamble with that damned narcissist emperor?" Tasuki asked. Miaka nodded weakly, wiping her tears and letting go of Nuriko.

"If that is the case, then Nuriko have to suffer heartbreak again, no da…unless she doesn't love him any longer, no da…" Chichiri observed. Tasuki cursed colourfully until Taisukun hit him on his head with his own metal fan to silence him.

Taisukun sighed. "Nuriko, do you consider yourself a virgin?"

"Yeah, why? I cannot date anyone here, not if they knew that I was once a gay, you know!" Nuriko said, shrugging, "So no ties of love! If you want to know, I have given up on Hotohori already, so no love there either."

"Do you love the Suzaku no Miko?" Taisukun pressed on. Nuriko looked at the old woman floating in the air oddly.

"As in…how I once loved her as a man? No way, I have changed that love into a sister-like one and I am never going to change it! And it means that I have to be a lesbian and I will be going against Taka!" Nuriko blurted out.

"What the hell! Nuriko, you loved Miaka that way before? You must have been friggin desperate!" Tasuki laughed. He was silenced by Miaka, this time, who was blushing to the roots of her hair.

"So you do love the Suzaku no Miko, as a sister, right?" Taisukun continued.

"Only as a sister," Nuriko confirmed.

"Then I order you to join with the Miko as one to summon Suzaku!" Taisukun announced. Nuriko sighed.

"Why does it always have to be me?"


	7. A crush revealed

Disclaimer: I do not earn money from this, though I hope Miss Watase would…so this anime's/manga's not mine…

"What the hell! Nuriko is going to be Miaka's pure body? What if she gets consumed with every wish instead of Miaka? What would become of Nuriko then?" Tasuki asked, brandishing his metal fan dangerously at the old lady. Taisukun ignored the fiery haired bandit and nodded at Chichiri to explain everything. Chichiri, thankfully, dropped his wide grin and explained.

"Nuriko will be consumed by Suzaku, not Miaka, no da. However, Nuriko's heart and will is much stronger than Miaka's, da. She would pull through without the god consuming her, no da. You know that Nuriko would rather face death than see someone hurt her loved ones, no da."

"Chiriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake died too…" Miaka whispered. "Does that mean that they are stronger than Nuriko?"

"All of them died for different reasons, no da. Chiriko died wanting to finally be of use to the group, to rid all of you of a menace, no da. Mitsukake died saving Shouka and Hotohori died for Konan, no da. No, judging by the reasons, Nuriko was the strongest, not only with her strength, but with her heart, no da."

"Hotohori was so loyal to his country…all of them are reincarnated too! Let's find the rest of our friends!" Nuriko said, with a determined look in her eyes. "Taisukun, anything else? We got a baby to save!"

"Two more things. One, there might be dangers that I've overlooked. Two, the Seiryu warriors are also reincarnated together, even Amiboshi, or Kaika, who had died in a flood eighteen years ago. And they had an eighty percent chance of remembering their past life naturally, and a ninety-nine percent of remembering if their murderer was seen."

"Like Nakago could remember if Taka was here?" Miaka asked. Taisukun nodded.

"They might bear never-ending grudges, no da. We must be careful, no da. It's won't pay to let these people remember, no da," Chichiri warned.

"But Nakago had been reincarnated with Nuriko at his side! Why did he not remember? Nuriko was an enemy of Seiryu!" Miaka was positively spooked now. Tasuki laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, making sure that the kitchen door was locked. He had not forgiven her about the food, and it would not do to have anyone find out that the food is gone, or that the Suzaku no Miko was around.

"Miaka, I've like only met him once in my entire past life! I did not meet him at all as a ghost! The only time I met him was when he was being crazy about being some god!" Nuriko shuddered when she remembered the utter insanity the blonde general showed. "And I was feeling really sorry for him at that time, because he had totally lost his mind! He could not have remembered me!"

Taisukun looked relieved. She had run dry of saliva to explain any other thing to the confused Priestess. "Here is another ball to find the Suzaku Shinchiseishi. DON'T BREAK IT THIS TIME, TASUKI!"

"Hey, Nuriko have a role to play in that too! I don't break damned red crystal balls for no darned reason, Grandma!" Tasuki yelled, pointing at the lady. "She threw me high up in the air!"

"Nuriko was young, Tasuki, and completely free of memories! How could she comprehend such trivial things! All she knew was that she was robbed of a ball a bandit gave her!" Behind the Creator of the world, Nuriko snickered. "And you, Nuriko, stop laughing at Tasuki!"

With that, Taisukun bid farewell to the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku. Chichiri suggested that they find food to replace what Miaka had eaten. Grumbling, Tasuki told his men that he was going to hunt with his friends. Koji was equally furious when told that the Priestess had eaten their rations.

"I swear, Genrou, I will never understand the Priestess's appetite!" he commented when the culprit was presented to him. Looking past the red-haired, bubbly wife of Taka, he saw a cheerful lady leaning on the wall of the house. Her eyes were a brownish red and her long purple hair flowed down her shoulders, the upper part of her hair done up in a simple bun. She giggled softly when Tasuki ranted about food to the Suzaku no Miko.

"Tasuki, Miaka will always be Miaka, you know. Don't be so hard on her! Come on, let's improve the situation just a little by finding food, instead of blaming Miaka!" she laughed, pulling the modern-dressed girl out of the room. "We are going to hunt for berries!" she called out, before engaging in lively talk with Miaka.

Her grace was eminent when she walked, with a slight sway in her hips. She had a regal air about her, something that told him that she was a girl of high status, not a low down prostitute. "Genrou, she reminds me of another woman I met before, my ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-ex, I don't know how many exes, girlfriend. Did I tell you that she had turned me down? She was my first crush. She had the same voice as that girl, even the same face, same height, same everything."

"Who is she?" Tasuki asked absentmindedly, amber eyes fixated on the purple haired lady too as she exited the house.

"The name the other man, the one with long brown hair, called her, was Nuriko. Her real name I weaselled out of her was Chou Ryuuen."

Tasuki jumped up at the names. Kouji had unconsciously gotten his interest. He tore his eyes from the purple-haired lady to stare at Koji, fire burning in his eyes. "What did you say?" he asked. "How long ago was that incident?"

"It was, say, eighteen or nineteen years ago, when you are out finding medicine for our deceased bandit leader. We caught them, and even thought that they were an all women group. The purple haired woman denied that she was a man. She told me she was a woman in men's clothes. However, she only thought of me as a good friend, unlike what she thought of the brown haired guy."

"What did she think of him?" Tasuki asked anxiously, even though he had a nagging feeling that he knew the answer.

"She said that she loved the brown haired man with all her heart, so much that it would last forever, even through lifetimes…and I knew she was lost to me. That was when I felt angry that the man travelling with her seemed to be blind to her forward advances. What did he do to deserve such a woman?"

"Yeah, that Hotohori did not deserve her at all. He seemed to be either ignoring her or focusing always on Miaka. Did he talk to Nuriko even once when we left for Hokkan? No. Did he ask Nuriko for advice? No. In fact, all he talks to Nuriko about is either work or Miaka…" Tasuki muttered darkly. "He did not even treat Nuriko as a real friend…just imagine the heartbreak she had been through…"

"What in the world are you talking about, Genrou? I did not even hear you curse at all!" Kouji said, breaking out of his trance and caring for his best friend. "Is this story too much for you to bear? To cut a long story short, I think heaven's giving me a second chance in finding a partner for life…"

That was when Tasuki stood up, ignoring his best friend. "That darned woman's life is totally messed up enough without you to add to her danged troubles, Kouji."

With that, he ran swiftly out of the door.

Kouji silently stared after the bandit in confusion. "Wow, Genrou must be having love problems…I wish he would share it with me…especially now that he had been more like a son to me…"

He shook his head. "Argh, best friend to son? This is too much!"


	8. Twins' total recall

Tell me, am I updating too frequently or something? Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I really wish Yuu Watase sensei could influence the producers to make an anime with all the character novels of Fushigi Yuugi! Granted, Ayashi no Ceres and Absolute Boyfriend and her other manga are nice, but Fushigi Yuugi is by far the best! Sighs…I guess she's doing her best…

Tasuki was overwhelmed by emotions. One of them, anger, was directed at Miaka for eating all his food. Another was confusion, when the spell was taken off the two of them, Nuriko and Miaka. It was sixteen years spent since their last meeting and Miaka looked as young as any of them! And Nuriko was as beautiful as ever, only losing to…maybe Hotohori or Houki. The thing was, both of them seemed totally unaffected by the 'Priestess of Suzaku' theory.

Nuriko readily accepted the job like it was a piece of cake. Hell, it was easy to keep one's virginity, but there would always be others to thwart the plans. If the Seiryu Seishi were reincarnated too, that means the Priestess of Seiryu, Yui, would most likely appear. And Tasuki's impression of Yui was not very good. To add to that, there was his feelings left over from the past life Ryuuen…

Tasuki shook his head, trying to clear all thought from his head. "Hell, and to think it was a few hours ago in the damned evening that danged Mount Reikaku had some peace and quiet…now it's late into the darned night! And tomorrow we'll be setting off! Chichiri said he was going to buy some food with leftover money Nuriko gave him, the women said that they are finding berries, and so that left me…"

Tasuki's head snapped up at the thought. "What the hell are they doing, sneaking off to find damned berries at this time of the night! They would be poisoning us with damned mushrooms instead!" He ran in the direction of the forest, knowing that he would not get lost in there.

Chichiri

"I just wanted some grains, no da! The bandits badly needed starch in their diet, no da!" the blue-haired monk explained to a closed door. "They wouldn't sell me anything in the middle of the night, no da…"

"Aniki, this monk needs help!"

"Yeah, he really needs…are you buying rice? My music can make you full instantly! Want to hear beautiful music from my flute?"

Chichiri immediately recognized them as Seiryu Warriors and took off his mask hurriedly. They almost never saw him without his mask in their last life. "My friends are in need of food, no…" he hurriedly stopped himself.

"So, they need rice? Our dad had a lot in his store! He is selling rice, in fact! Right, aniki?" the boy without the flute nudged his twin.

"So he really needs food, not music…" the teenage boy with a wooden flute, eighteen years old, looked crestfallen. "We can give you what we could spare…even more, if we could…just for forgiveness…"

"Aniki, I do not think he remembers! He changed a lot from a long time ago! No mask, no language problem…he would be totally hopeless in remembering if he was so different!"

"So I observed, Suboshi," the boy said flatly, clutching his flute tightly. "At least we had one another, brother. Don't bring up past lives when we knew that what was done, was done…sorry, monk, we thought you are somebody else. Please, follow us and receive some rice, hopefully enough for your friends."

"Wait, Amiboshi, no da! You remember? Why did you not say so, no da?" Chichiri asked, putting on his mask again. "How did you both remember? I did not reincarnate, so I had no difficulty, no da."

"We got lucky. We are twins again in this life. It was Aniki's reincarnation wish. And my wish was to have a good, happy family with two parents who would live a long time, unlike our parents in the previous life."

"Suboshi and I compared dreams together and found that hey corresponded greatly. However, nothing really permanent stayed in our minds and we forgot them. One day, I saw Nuriko and Nakago gazing at our fields. Nuriko looked bored out of her mind and Nakago was just staring into space. Just then, sick of the boredom, she (she is a she, right?) punched a nearby tree down, declaring that she will never come on an arranged date with Nakago again if they were this uninteresting…that was when I recalled the time Nuriko punched me irrationally because of the time I blew soothing music for Hotohori…and the rest came flooding back, the rape, the…"

"And so, Aniki called out for me and beckoned me to come out. One look at the disgusting blonde with the petite woman and I remembered everything. The girl, I remember seeing her only once, when I killed Tamahome's family. The General, Nakago, I hated with all my heart! And I remembered the injustice both of us inflicted on the Suzaku Warriors, to Ashitare, to everyone, we both wanted to say sorry. We thought we are reincarnated for that sole purpose."

Chichiri shook his head, his blue bangs bobbing up and down. "No, you both are boys greatly influenced by your surroundings, no da. No sorrys would be accepted, no da. Everyone understands, no da. With the exception of Taka, everyone had forgiven you both with time, Amiboshi earlier than Suboshi, but still forgiven, no da."

"We are determined to live a good life this time, and I want to see who else I would get to love besides Yui. And I want to see Aniki get a girlfriend. If not, well, we'll take comfort in the thought that we still had each other."

"Suboshi, you sounded less bitter, no da."

"That's because Aniki is here with me, Chichiri! Don't you dare kill my Aniki, or you shall face the consequences!" Suboshi joked. "And here is our home!"

Chichiri was expecting to see a hut. The result was actually the opposite. "This… is as big as an official's house, no da!"

"Wrong, it was a merchant's house! Dad changed jobs a few years ago and ended up pretty rich now! Suboshi and I had to bury some money in fear that Dad would squander it!" Amiboshi smiled. "And, I earned the capital for the business using my music! I've become quite famous in the Four Countrys of the Gods! We got a lot of rice, so don't worry!"

He opened the storage door and huge sacks of rice came tumbling down upon him. "Ouch! They've squeezed too many sacks of rice in there…"

Chichiri held out his hat to receive the sacks of rice, insisting that they accept Nuriko's money. Amiboshi grinned. "You are so fun to be with, you know that? Pity, I did not get know the Suzaku Warriors better…you all seem so bonded…"

"And you both seemed most human in the Seiryu group, no da. I shall leave at first light, just load the sacks into the hat, no da. I shall tell you what had happened to us before you joined us, after you disappeared in the flood, after Suboshi's massive killing, after Miaka's so-called rape, after Suboshi's death and after your involvement with Tenkou, no da. I'll tell you about the time a second priestess came to our land and what happened after that, no da. I'll tell you what we are doing now, no da."


	9. A Blonde General

I am feeling very unappreciated. Well, never mind…I do not work for the reviews. In fact, reviews make me want to update faster…and I want to do a new fic…never mind. I just felt a bit lonely, with little reviews and readers to cling on to. This might not be an original idea, but…I hope the story is better than the others… but rest assured, I would not stop this fanfiction halfway or anything, partly because I never liked to leave responsibilities undone, another because I like writing stories very much and lastly, I do not like people who leave their fic unfinished due to the lack of reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope, Fushigi Yuugi is never mine…though I might have original stories unrelated to this anime, I like writing about Fushigi Yuugi the best nowadays… I hate tests and exams. But, hey, it's a beautiful day!

"No such luck, Miaka…no, don't take any mushrooms, they are mostly poisonous. Why don't we pick fruits instead? There is a few trees with edible-looking fruits," Nuriko pointed, a bright smile on her face. "You are much lighter than I. You shall climb and I will catch you if you fall. And, I will try to find other means to feed the tiresome bandits."

"Yeah, yeah, Nuriko. Let me do all the work, huh?" Miaka teased, trying to climb up the tree. She was grateful that she had worn jeans and a long sleeved jacket before leaving her world. Mosquitoes were buzzing around her head, confusing her even more.

Nuriko decided to give her a scare. "I could help!" she chirped excitedly, lifting Miaka high up in the air with one finger. "I can twirl, twirl, twirl you up in the trees!" she sang, spinning Miaka like a football.

"Ko Reishun!" Miaka cried, her eyes wide. Nuriko looked around suspiciously and warily. Miaka never said her real, second lifetime name unless there is eminent danger around. Perhaps Miaka had seen something high up in the air which she, Ko Reishun, could not. She immediately threw Miaka up in the air, into the fruit tree.

"Stay in there and pick fruits! I see to the danger!" she ordered, taking a step forward. Sure enough, a large, striped tiger sprung through the undergrowth and bushes with a roar. "Wow…you are a beauty, and I like beautiful things…wait a minute, don't you attack Miaka!" Nuriko said, snapping out of her 'beauty' trance. "Pity, a lovely tiger torn to shreds. But, to get to the Priestess, you must get to me first!"

Miaka's eyes filled with unshed tears as she remembered Nuriko's previous death. "You must be in so much pain at that time…" she said as she picked out a rounded, perfect fruit, untouched by parasites and animals. "You are always following your heart, right? For Kourin, for Hotohori, for me, for Taka, for everyone…you could read minds. I swear, you are a psychic. You patched Taka and I up, you took care of Hotohori while we are both in Kutou, you tried to lighten up the mood by bashing Amiboshi up when he played the song… no wonder …everyone…was so sad… when you are the first to pass on…" she whispered, tears flowing freely.

Meanwhile, when Miaka was picking out fruits and pondering about Nuriko, the said person was finding difficulties fighting in a kimono. "I should've brought my men's clothing here!" she grumbled, as she barely dodged the tiger's charge. She threw out a clenched fist and the tiger was thrown into a tree, the tree breaking upon the impact. The tiger's backbone cracked and it lay there, panting heavily, as Nuriko towered over it with pity in her eyes. "I should've just let you go…let me end your suffering. Let's hope you get reincarnated into a human the next time, provided that you are kind enough in this one."

With that, Nuriko shut her eyes and plunged a fist into the tiger. "It's kind of like Ashitare killing me…I wonder if he had pity for me at that time…if anyone is to blame, it's Nakago. It makes me angry when he was reincarnated as a human. He should've been a dog!" she said to the deceased tiger.

However, saying that about Nakago seemed really wrong. The feeling she got was pity. She pitied Nakago, for apparently no reason at all. Something had happened in the blonde general's past, a very sad thing. "Trust the heart," her conscience said. Nuriko did, though a bit bewildered that she would pity an enemy like Nakago. She totally forgave the blonde man.

Nakago

The son of a high ranking general of Konan felt another wall collapse around his heart. Memories flashed past his eyes. "And yet another incident about being Nakago," he said. He strode up to the mirror, not admiring himself like that useless emperor of Konan, but to stare into the blue eyes he adorned on his perfect face.

He sighed. They would always be cold, no matter how tender he willed them to be. Every statement came out as a hiss or bark, and the effect was enhanced by his cold blue eyes.

"Well, it seemed that Nuriko had forgiven me. All that's left was The Priestess of Seiryu, Ashitare, Miboshi, well…practically everyone I've met who was connected to the Four Gods legend. Luckily, unconsciously Soi and Tomo had forgiven and loved me, or else I would never have remembered that I was even Nakago."

He decided to set things right on his own. Being cold and manipulative was not his true character. Under all the ice, there was a bit of humanity he had squelched in his past lifetime as Nakago had resurfaced in this life, a hundred times stronger than in the last life. "I may not need the memories, but I do need to get over the guilt overwhelming me now. Soi, Tomo, they do not deserve me."

He strode to the door of his closet and pulled out his father's armour. It was the armour he had once worn in a past lifetime. He pulled it on and walked briskly to the entrance of his house, which had sheltered him for a long time. "Where are you going, Son?" his Father asked, concerned. Nakago looked back.

"I have a personal request to make, Father. Soi and Tomo…"

"Who are they?"

"Nothing. I have some issues to settle. One that concerns past lives. You see, the armour on me…" he paused, not knowing how his Father would take it. "…was mine eighteen years ago."

"So you are really the one who initiated the palace massacre in Kutou? The General Nakago?"

"I prefer to be called Ayuru. Nakago's name seemed so distasteful to me right now. I want to try to salvage what damage my past life had wrecked, Father. Take care of the two women at my side. They are the reincarnations of Soi and Tomo."

"And what about Ko Reishun?"

"She is someone who had forgiven me for who I was. The first one, in fact, besides Taisukun, Soi and Tomo. She was really Nuriko, the one of the Suzaku Warriors."

Nakago smirked at his Father's surprised reaction. Who wouldn't, if all around you are actually reincarnations of great Warriors only told and passed down in legends? "There only two reasons I went with your plan to tie both of us up into marriage; one is that I wanted Soi and Tomo to give up on me. They should not be burdened or manipulated by me again. Second, I want to get to know more about the Suzaku Warrior I have only met once in my life. She seemed pretty nice for a person and I am beginning to regret setting Ashitare on her. Goodbye, Father, I've a quest to make. And this time round, I am going to do it right."

"Are you ever coming back?"

Silence reigned, broken only by the sounds of the dry leaves falling in autumn. Nakago contemplated his answer carefully.

"I might, but only when I got all my memories back. That means my quest for forgiveness and friendship would be fulfilled. Meanwhile, I shall go back to Kutou to help out the civilians. Most likely, they would be in pain and grief due to the fact that there is no one yet to lead them. I will bear the consequences of my past life's actions. All I want now is peace. If possible, one of my side quests is to learn how to love," Nakago chuckled at the impossibility. "But…that is only a side quest. Goodbye and take care."

Nakago turned away from the tearful, high-ranking general of Konan and left the house, left the village and left his family.

Tasuki

He saw Nuriko staring blankly at a Tiger and Miaka weeping on a tree. "What the hells' happening here? Nuriko? Snap out of it!" he yelled, waving a hand in front of Nuriko.

"Tas..uki…do you remember someone from the past?" Nuriko asked, finding her voice. Miaka climbed down the tree cautiously with the fruits, miraculously not falling hard as she always was assumed to, because of her clumsy character (though Nuriko had more experience in falling from trees, of course).

"Hell yeah! I am not the ones reincarnated!"

"Do you forgive Nakago for being the man he was?"

"You mean you had forgiven him so easily? After he killed you with Ashitare?" Miaka asked, holding out the basket of fruits to Tasuki.

"I had forgiven everyone. Hey, this is a new life. Forgive all the past enemies and try to make friends with them. Even I don't hate Ashitare anymore."

"I know you are those, damned 'I hate you for loving my boyfriend' type (even though it's short-lived), and you are also one of those dumb 'I love you for your good and forget your bad' type, but I never thought you would be the danged 'I love everyone!' type, Nuriko," Tasuki shouted flaring up. It was like a betrayal. Nuriko, loving Nakago? That's a first. "What next? You would be best friends with Ashitare or something?"

"You'll find that if you drop one hatred, you will feel brighter, lighter and better, a burden off your chest! And you might find that you like the character of your enemy!" Nuriko argued. "Nakago is a really good person, actually, it's his last life that gives us all the cooties."

"Bah!"

"Nuriko, I agree with Tasuki. Nakago was not one to be easily forgiven," Miaka said softly. Nuriko sighed. If even the lovable Miaka was saying it…but Nuriko would not change her mind.

"Nakago is a good person! I am sure of that!"

"You got hit on your head, Nuriko?"

"If he was really a good person now, let him show us personally. I don't think we would believe you now, where it concerns Nakago," Miaka said softly. She thought about Taka and felt really fearful that…Hikari would die. Hikari did not even have time to build a personality yet…

"Okay, now off Nakago. It seems like we've got food! Add the large tiger in and you'll get enough to feed the gang for a month, though they might get tired of tiger meat…" Nuriko heaved the tiger and the fruits up with one finger and cheerily made her way back with Miaka, Tasuki leading. Nuriko could tell that Miaka was deep in thought, most likely about her family back in her world.

"Yeah, Miaka, follow your heart. The heart is always right…and Nakago doesn't need me to speak up for his actions. He could do that himself," Nuriko muttered.


	10. Starting out

Now, I really feel that no one cares about my fic. Either that or the fic was so fabulous you cannot comment on it. Sighs…never mind, enough…I just had my bio test today. There's additional maths tomorrow. So, is this fic good? Or is it really bad? Should I stop? Nah, I wouldn't…

Disclaimer: I want Fushigi Yuugi, but could never get it…sighs…

Taka

"I have kept my ring somewhere. Miaka and I share the same type of ring. Except that I took it off one day and it rolled off to god knows where…"

Mayo sighed and Saori simply hung her head respectfully. "Taka, I could not believe you! You took off the one thing that ties both of you together? Really, I don't know why Miaka loves you so much!" Mayo grumbled. Saori nudged her hurriedly.

"You loved Taka once too, Mayo," she hissed. It did not stop Mayo from feeling angry. She pointed a finger at Taka, shivering with emotion. Tears leaked out from her eyes.

"You are supposed to love Miaka more than your soul, and now you lose your ring? Your wedding ring! The thing which caused me to run into the book! You and Miaka are so loving to each other, I am touched! I gave you up to love Keisuke, but that's because I could not find anyway to break both of you up! Personally, I think Keisuke would treat me better than you treat Miaka!"

"Mayo, it's just a ring…" Saori started.

"If you are not careful, you might lose both of them, both Hikari and Miaka! You will be left with nothing! If you had something important, you must keep it close, and not throw it around like some trash! Hotohori had done it to Nuriko and I hope you won't repeat the same mistake!"

"Mayo, Nuriko is a guy at that time…" Saori Kawaii interjected softly, trying to calm her best friend down.

"Does it matter?" Mayo asked her friend. "Does it matter if you are a guy or a woman? Love could last lifetimes, no matter what type of love it was! It is something rare, and should be treasured! If it's gone, it is gone forever! And having somebody love you does not mean you can treat the person anyhow and take her for granted! Come, Saori, I do not know this person. And unless he finds his ring, I doubt I would have any respect for him either."

With that, Mayo stormed out of the house heatedly. Saori turned back to look apologetically at Taka, before sighing and following Mayo.

Taka was shocked. "I…they were…right…I will find the ring now."

Chichiri

"And so that's what happened, Suboshi, Amiboshi."

"Wow, I did not know that we have missed so much…it's like missing a lifetime of adventures, right Aniki?" Suboshi asked, punching his twin playfully on his shoulder.

"I will pity Yui for the first time…" Amiboshi joked.

"What, you did not know she's so lovable?" Suboshi laughed.

Chichiri spoke, "I'll be taking my leave now, no da."

"Bye, Chichiri! Be sure to come visit us again! Maybe we can form a band or something!" Suboshi said, waving. Chichiri smiled, stepping into his hat. Suboshi had finally lightened up enough to show his true personality, not angry, vengeful one centred on Yui and Amiboshi.

Mitsukake

It was a feeling of emptiness. Like something important was happening and he was not a part of it. Misukake stared at his bun thoughtfully, before taking a slow, hesitant bite.

"Do you feel that we are missing something?" he asked his wife calmly. Shouka looked shocked, setting a bowl of milk for Tama.

"Miss what, a baby? You know, it's too early to know that…you are a doctor yourself. And our Marriage was only two days old."

"Not that!"

"Huh, are you saying that you are cheating on me? Naughty Myojuan! Really, if you did not make me remember, I would've been kept in the dark about my last life! I wonder…why is it I am Shouka again in this life?"

"Maybe Shouka is a really nice name…but we all are referred to by a general name you know. It's like I am Mitsukake and Saihaitei was Hotohori. Never mind, let's finish up and open up the clinic. You are not going to help me again, are you?"

"What would I do, raise the dead again? No way, Myojuan! I would not have you kill me a third time!"

"I am already traumatised enough by the first and second time. I will not do that to you again!" Mitsukake said, determined.

Shouka smiled gently. Holding his hand, she sat down beside him. "We will do what we could not do in the last life. I shall promise you, you will get a baby. And I won't die giving birth either," she said hurriedly, as she saw Mitsukake open his mouth to retort indignantly.

"Let's open the clinic, Shouka. Bring Tama along…"

"Sometimes, I feel that you love that cat a teeny bit more than me…"

"Shouka!"

The Suzaku Seishi

"How in the world did you manage to find all of us last time?" Nuriko asked, looking out to the rising sun, stifling a yawn. "It was all fate and luck! No strategies, no nothing…oh, except for a scroll."

"Hell, you are darned great, Miaka!"

"Our lives are all interwined, no da. We will meet each other sooner our later, no da," Chichiri commented. Tasuki was overjoyed to see Chichiri.

"Now, teleport us to Suzaku village!" he demanded. "Hotohori would be there, as clear as day! Most likely staring at the mirror…"

"Stop teasing Hotohori!" Nuriko scolded.

"Hell, Nuriko, you can stop backing him up, now that you are not lovesick all over him! We all know he's in love with himself! Maybe he masturbated!"

Crash!

"Maybe one or two reminders would shut you up, Tasuki," Nuriko said coolly. She turned to Miaka and saw, to no one's surprise, that she was stuffing herself. "I wonder where the fat all went…she is still fairly in shape…"

"Climb into the hat, no da!" Chichiri requested, holding it out. Koji hugged Tasuki and smirked.

"I will lead the bandits, Tasuki! And I will work hard on getting a girlfriend like this one here!" he pointed at Nuriko, who was rather oblivious due to the fact that Miaka had eaten up her breakfast. Tasuki seethed inwardly.

"Hey, stick to your share!"

"Nuriko… I have a high metabolism!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Anyone want to go to Suzaku Village, no da?"

"Me, me, me!" Nuriko exclaimed, jumping straight into the hat. "Couldn't wait!"

"She says that she's given up on Hotohori but from the looks of it, she hadn't really broken free yet…" Miaka said.

"It's those gay habits, no da. Nuriko won't be Nuriko if she could really break free of them, no da."

"Let's go, come on Miaka, damn it! Leave the food alone!"

"But…"

Tasuki pushed Miaka into the hat and jumped in too. Chichiri slowly lowered the hat around himself.

Hotohori

"Why do I feel a sense of foreboding?" he asked himself. He put the fresh flowers on the grave. Hotohori, or Eian, prayed for awhile, knowing very well that his brother would be reincarnated, or would be like Nuriko, a ghost goofing off at his own grave. However, it's the least he could do for his deceased brother. "Brother, what's happening? The misfortune seemed to be heading this way."

Hotohori took out a mirror in his pocket to make sure a hair was not out of place, that he was still stunningly beautiful. However, what he saw in the mirror made him jump back.

"It's a while now, Saihaitei. Or, should I say, Hotohori or Eian now?" a cold voice hissed from under the hood. "Lovely. Let's recall the time you died under my hands. In fact, I insist that you remember me."

Hotohori felt a shiver run up his spine as he slowly recognised the voice. "Nakago, this is a cemetery, not a place to kill."

"What, afraid that you will die here, where corpses lie, like that last time?"

"Do you want to kill me in this life too? If you want to, just say so."

"You don't want your life?" Nakago asked, sounding surprised.

"No, I want it badly. I just want to make sure you are determined to kill me, so that I can prepare myself."

"You got this wrong, Hotohori. I did not come to kill you. In fact, I want your forgiveness. I want to set things right."

"You are…"

"WATCH OUT!"


	11. Sickness

Yay! I am done with my tests! Now, another chapter! All bask in the glory that is me! Just joking…

Disclaimer: I hope she would do one last work on Fushigi Yuugi (and I do not mean the Genbu version!)…and make more money than what Tamahome could save!

Hikari

"M-mo…mom…I…wan…you…" the baby babbled softly, face twisting in pain. She reached out to grope at the air blindly, tiny hands clutching nothing. Tears fell from her eyes as she called out in more desperation and determination, "Mommy…I wan…Mommy! Dad…I…wan…daddy!"

"Doctor, you've got to see this! Hikari had turned for the worse!" the nurse cried out, slamming the door open. The doctor looked up, with a look of fatigue crossing his face. "She's calling out for her mother now! You are…not the first doctor!"

The man with long flowing white hair smirked from his seat. "Pitiful fools. Of course, the other doctor was fired the other day for giving a false diagnosis of Hikari. He lied that she had Cancer when it was a completely different thing altogether. One thing was true – Hikari would die at the end of the month, peacefully, and not before."

"What did you SAY?"

"She would not die until the end of the month, I assure you. This is one of the symptoms of the sickness she had. But, I happen to know that she would not die until the end of the month, so rest your heart at that…" the doctor sighed, smoothing his long white hair back. "Nothing more than a miracle could save her now…she will die no doubt of that, at the end of the month."

"How…" the nurse asked softly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "…did you know that she would definitely die?"

"I am Tenkou," the doctor said matter-of-factly, raising his strange purple eyes to meet the nurse's, "There is nothing that Tenkou do not know. And sometimes remembering everything could be a bad thing…" he paused, seeing the nurse's confusion. "You have difficulties registering that I am Tenkou, nurse?"

"Of course you are Tenkou, your name states it! I do not know what you are implying! It was not enough of an explanation! I want to know why such a bright light have to be dimmed by the prospect of death!" she cried, nearly breaking down. Tenkou turned sympathetic eyes on her.

"Ah, Hikari means light, or so they say. You really want an explanation? Okay, she is the Suzaku no Miko's daughter, conceived by a warrior and a priestess. It had never happened before. And on the occasion it happened, a curse would be placed on the baby. The baby would not last long. And the same would happen to the next and the next and the next, until they would be forced to adopt a child."

"Suzaku no Miko? What does a priestess have to do with this?"

"That is the whole point. You would not understand it even if it bit you on the nose. The priestess of Suzaku is the main point Hikari has to suffer. And now, I suspect that she could not summon the god anymore, and thus losing all hope that Hikari could be saved. The priestess of Seiryu could help, but she could not mask the fact that she was once both the Genbu and Seiryu's priestess, and the gods demand that their priestess have a real name, worshipping only one god. The only reason I managed to pull it off last time was that I was a god myself…"

"I beg your pardon?"

Tenkou shook his head. How could a commoner understand what the priestesses and Seishi experienced in the book? He stood up and walked out of the door, turning back when he saw the nurse standing in his office, umoving. "Are you coming or not? We are going to ease Hikari's pain, aren't we?"

"Y-yeah…" the nurse hurried to Doctor Tenkou's side hastily. Tenkou smirked at her fluster. No matter what, this time, he would not interrupt the normal sequence of events. The last time he did, he had nearly thrown the two worlds into jeopardy. This time, he knew, it would be different…

He turned to the writhing figure on the bed and sat down beside her. He murmured strange, calming words into her ears. The pain was suddenly gone from the youngster's face as she fell into a dreamless sleep. "Priestess of Suzaku, this is the most your enemy could do for you…and your daughter…no thanks to Tamahome…"

Taka

He wanted to howl in dismay. He had searched practically the whole house and was devastated by the fact that there was no sign of the ring at all. "Where did I last put it?" he asked himself, pausing from his aimless search. "Why in the world did I even take it out in the first place?"

The phone rang loudly, piercing into his thoughts like a needle. He groaned in irritation and plucked it off its hook roughly. "This is Taka and I am in no mood to hear about work and about Mayo…"

"Taka, this is Tetsuya, and you had better hear me out if you want to know about both your wife and child. The doctor had called Yui's mobile, knowing that you'd be in some work or something. She had received message that Hikari is in great pain. Now, however, the problem had been solved…as the doctor is the reincarnation of…" a shout was heard from the background. It was most likely from Yui. Tetsuya came back on the phone just as Taka was wondering who the doctor was.

"That's not the most pressing problem here, Taka. We had just found out that, in the book…" he trailed off, most likely reading the last sentence quickly. Taka felt his heart clench in fear and he had the sudden urge to find the ring immediately. "Taka, your wife is in danger of getting killed here…"

"She had no one protecting her?"

"They were heavily outnumbered and they had suffered losses…"

Taka wanted to cry, staring at the books in the shelf carefully, lest there's a ring wedged into it. "Who died this time?"

"No one…but they had a lot of injuries on them…"

"Why is there people fighting them! The Seiryu Seishi must be really formidable this time…"

"No, this time is a whole new set of enemies, one we've ever seen before…"

Taka hung up. He had a much more important assignment to do besides hearing Tetsuya talk into the phone.

"Idiots. Killing me means killing her too. A curse could not be lifted so easily. And those people fighting you…hah, they are my people. But they are hers too, in a way. No way are you going to get out of this alive! You had a safe path to tread, but you chose the book anyway…and those warriors beside you shall suffer greatly too!" a smooth, silky, feminine voice said.

"If you don't keep your mouth shut, I am going to slap you."

"Oh, would you, Boushin?"

"I would."

"You are certainly different from your father."

"Oh no, that disgusting son of his really loves his subjects so much and all my interventions did not deter him from going to court every morning."

"Boushin, let me tell you, it sometimes did not pay to be a curse at all. My job might be easy but yours…"

"Seishis are not supposed to have children either. Except that the signs of the curse come out later. As you can see, all the children of the Seishis had died over the years very early around their teens. This one could do nothing to stop his destiny to die at my hands."

"The problem with the Prince, or should I say, emperor, is that he is strong."

"He did not have Nuriko's strength, that's for sure. If he does, I could not touch him at all."

-

-

Sorry, well, this chapter is very much on the real world and about Hikari…


	12. Boushin's Death

I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews…boo hoo! Never mind, here's another chapter to this story!

Disclaimer: Only Watase Sensei could hold such power over Fushigi Yuugi…

"Chichiri! Where in the hell is this place!" Tasuki shouted, blocking attacks from monsters which look like zombies, yet had hair all over them, making them look like zombie-furballs. "This certainly isn't Suzaku Village! Shit, it's Suzaku TOWN!"

"I have to agree with Tasuki…Suzaku Village do not have the money to build these large houses!" Nuriko panted, throwing a tree at the zombie-furballs. They fell at the same time, knocked unconscious. Nuriko immediately picked the tree up again and threw at yet another group of monsters. "It's unending…Chichiri, are you sure this is Suzaku Village?"

"I'm doubly sure, no da. I visited Hotohori before, here, no da. And though the village had no money to build those houses, Hotohori does, no da! Kai Ha!" Chichiri shouted sending a wave of blue electricity at the enemy. "Nuriko, Tasuki, take Miaka away, no da!"

"No, I am not! They would simply chase after Miaka and leave you behind! I'll stay with you, and, after all, Tasuki is the speed Seishi! I'll only drag him down!" Nuriko said, throwing a zombie into another. She knew that they had really serious injuries in the hundred and ten minute fight – they were outnumbered. "Tasuki, NOW!" she yelled, irritated by Tasuki's lack of haste.

"…Fine."

With that, he swept Miaka onto his shoulder and leapt away. Strangely…

"Is it just me, or are they only focusing on us?" Nuriko asked her companion, who was zapping hundreds of zombies at one go. "They seem uninterested with anything else and Miaka's disappearance did not seem to affect them…"

"Kai ha! They are only focusing on the Priestess of Suzaku, what else? If Miaka dies, we will too, no da!"

"In what way?" Nuriko asked curiously, aiming a strong punch at a reckless group of enemies. "You mean…"

"If Miaka dies, we will not get reincarnated for life, no da! Genbu and Byakko had already shown that, no da! Hatsui and the other child had only been reincarnated because Yui was the Priestess of Genbu at that time, and alive, no da! Kai Ha!" Chichiri considered shutting up when he was slashed at his arm. The monsters' claws are really sharp.

"…But I still think that they are focusing only on us. They did not even blink an eye…take that! When Miaka is gone!"

"You are so right, Ko Reishun! If it was Miaka, I would've killed her straightaway, she being the weakling she was."

Nuriko and Chichiri looked to the source of the feminine, mocking voice. She raised a gloved hand and all the Zombies stopped fighting, retreating to the sidelines, attentive. "You are…" Nuriko trailed off. "How did you know my…"

"Ha, only normal people bear Seishi. No one bears a Seishi's son or daughter without getting their retribution," the woman said proudly. She had long black hair, and red brown eyes. She floated in midair.

"Re-retribution, no da!"

"Hey, you look familiar! You look like a female version of Taka, except with Miaka's eyes and assets!" Nuriko pointed out, not particularly listening to the woman's dramatic talk.

"How observant. Allow me, to introduce myself as Hikari."

"WHAT!"

"Just who is Hikari, no da?"

-

Hotohori

-

A blue light flashed and Hotohori was relieved to still be alive, him without his weapon at hand.

"How amusing. A ki barrier would not beat my sword for long." A handsome young man gloated, floating just outside the sphere of energy Nakago had put up. Nakago's eyes widened when he saw just who it was.

"Hotohori, is that you? I am certainly not seeing double."

Hotohori resisted the urge to kill the blue-eyed general on the spot. He looked up to the silhouette and looked at him fondly. "Boushin? Why are you attacking us? Since when did you know how to fly?"

"I am Boushin, Hotohori, but I am not. And I was tasked to destroy you Suzaku Seven, before you eradicate us all!" The emperor look-a-like seemed determined to kill them.

"Why am I a threat to you?" Hotohori asked, shocked. "You already are emperor, what more could you ask for from me?"

"I need ensure my safety. And also, I am following Hell's orders! Each time you summon a god, our powers shrink. Your powers increase. It is not fair and it will after I destroy you!" He raised his sword and hit the barrier. Nakago fell back, in a much undignified manner, spitting out blood.

"If you call that power unfair, then what would be fair? You have much more power than we do. However, we all have a power that could make us invincible opponents! Something that I am learning," Nakago retorted calmly, getting up and wiping away the blood trailing from his mouth. The barrier materialized in front of them and the sword struck the hard barrier again, earning a scowl from their enemy.

"And what would that be?" He spat, raising his sword for another strike. "What would the knowledgeable Nakago be learning?"

Nakago did not reply. When the powerful blow came, it completely crumbled his barrier. Nakago had anticipated it; he had raised his hand just in time to launch an attack on his own. The blue ki sword swung through the air, piercing the enemy's heart and throwing him quite a distance away.

He strode to the 'Boushin' and said, "I am learning how to love. Though love could be a liability, it helps to boost strength. It was learnt from Nuriko, the goddess of unlimited love to me. Sometimes, I wish I've met her a long time ago, so as to avoid the massive slaughter that occurred. Staying by her side as her fiancé could really teach even the coldest Seiryu something."

"What did you say? Nuriko?" Hotohori whipped around. He had wanted to avoid seeing his son, even though it was not really his son, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He saw the hatred the fake Boushin showed, and the twisted anger. Hotohori sighed. "What did you say about Nuriko?"

"She was once my fiancé, but due to her memories, she refused to associate with me. The closest I got to her was when we are on our forced dates, and maybe when I met her in the market. You've a problem with that?" Nakago asked, glaring at Hotohori. "I have come to ask for forgiveness, not to save you and certainly not to answer your boring little questions."

"In that case, let us have a talk in my house…"

"Not if I could help it with my darned life, Hotohori!" an annoyed voice shouted out at him. The owner of that voice leapt from a nearby roof and landed on the floor, depositing a bundle in front of the two men. "Miaka and I are freaking unharmed, but you've got to look at Nuriko and Chichiri! Hell, they both got wounds all over the place! In fact, I think they are going to bleed to death, dammit! So no chitchat over a cuppa tea, Hotohori…" Tasuki turned to Hotohori's companion and, on impulse, "What the Hell! What's that Psycho doing here! He must be the one who had set those monsters on us! I'm going to flame ya to hell!"

Hotohori restrained Tasuki. "No, he's on our side now. Tell me what happened, and I am eager to listen."

Miaka stood up and shook her head, while Tasuki exploded, "What the hell! Our friends are dyin in the battlefield and you want stories!"

Hotohori stared at him levelly. "If you say so. Lead the way, Tasuki. Nakago…"

"I do not heed any orders but my own," Nakago said coldly.

-

Taka

-

RING!

"Tetsuya, if you…"

"Hikari is in the book!"

"What in the world! Now, you will talk to me through the mobile phone or not talk at all! I am searching for my ring, for Suzaku's sake!"

"Fine!"

A door closed.

Keisuke stared at Taka blankly, carrying a bag of beer. "…You are…searching for something? Can I help? How's Miaka? Did you see Hikari?"

"Now, stop the questions and help me find that ring!"

"The ring…oh, I saw it! It's in the jeweller's shop a few days ago! It was sent for cleaning! And I took it back and…it fell!"

"IT FELL WHERE!"

"It rolled under your desk…"

"You freaking idiot!"

"Taka, it's not like you to curse like that!" suddenly, Keisuke remembered what Taka went through to finally marry Miaka. "Well…I take back that statement. Let's retrieve that ring, why don't we?"

"That table was bolted down."

"Then we shall unbolt it."

"Miaka's dying!"

"That was why we had to hurry! Stop shouting and get so work done!"

-

Chiriko

-

"I find it really disturbing to see misfortune in the stars of Suzaku, step-mother."

"Don't fret over it, Chiriko. If so, they would be able to over come it. The other Chiriko had saved them too…" a glazed look appeared in her eyes. Chiriko had to refrain from crying at the impossibility of both of them being together forever.

-

-

-

Is it not lovely? The story is taking shape!


	13. Curses

Disclaimer: I do not think I own FY, so don't sue…

"Just lovely! Now even Miaka's daughter's doing us damage!" Nuriko hissed angrily. Chichiri looked shocked at her outburst.

"That beautiful woman floating there is Miaka's daughter?" he asked. Nuriko nodded, taking out her hairpins and letting her long hair fall down her shoulders. She braided her hair and threw it over her shoulders quickly. Hikari laughed.

"I am not your miko's daughter. Really, I am a Curse. This would attack all the seishis' children, and it would have a greater impact if the child was from the miko and her seishi. Boushin had one curse and Hikari had another. Luckily for us, the seishi with the extraordinary strength did not play a part in giving birth to either of them and that is you, Nuriko. If you had gotten Miaka instead of Taka, Hikari would never be touched by us, because of her strength. However, you chose to let those two marry and die for their sake, leaving the way clear for us Curses."

"Now, now, Hikari. Your lecture is getting on Ko Reishun's nerves. However, you've thoroughly enraged Nuriko through your accusations. Let Nuriko show you what he can do!" Nuriko yelled, unlacing her kimono and letting it fall to the ground, revealing the bandit clothes she borrowed from Tasuki.

Chichiri had to say something. "Nuriko, she is floating, no da. She can avoid your punches easily, no da. And she had a lot of armies here, no da. Hikari, do we hurt Miaka's baby if we kill you?" _Great, what a lame question…_

"She could dodge my strength, but she could not hide from your magic! You take the air and I take the rest!"

-

Boushin was breathing heavily. He felt as though a ki blast had blasted through him. Suddenly, after a moment of torture, the sensation cleared and he heaved a sigh of relief. "That Curse was finally dead. Now I will have a few days free before the next one comes along. I hate being the source of all the demons. I wish father was here. However, I will take care of the court in his absence. That's my wish and my will."

Houki stood worriedly outside her son's room. "Boushin, are you alright? Your officials are looking all over for you. They wanted to discuss about…" Houki turned red when she remembered the same thing that happened to Emperor Hotohori.

"No, Mother, send them away. If they still persist in finding me, I shall stay in my room forever!" Boushin threatened with a child-like innocence. Houki had to bite back a smile. "I want to fall in love, not pushed into marriage so uselessly! If there's one girl I will find, it will not be from the harem! Those there are power-hungry and scary ladies!"

"Hotohori…is this how you felt when Kourin and I first stepped into the harem with the other court women? Are you actually aware about the competition and rivalry in there?" Houki shook her head. "Hotohori has a new life to spend. He shall spend it peacefully with the woman he really loves…and I hope he finds her. Ever since the Suzaku no Miko rejected him and ever since Kourin died, I've never seen a sincere smile on his beautiful face…right until his death…when I was not there for him."

-

Soi was fidgeting with a hairpin when Tomo came in. "So, where did Nakago go? Got any information?"

Tomo shrugged. "I can only do so much as a woman now. And please remember that I am an illusionist, not a general. Neither am I someone who knows Nakago inside out." Soi made a face and pouted.

"I thought we agreed on sharing him this time! What's with keeping all the information to yourself? Come on, share! Please?"

"Sometimes I cannot understand why you lost this stunning personality in your previous lifetime…okay, from the father, he said that Nakago was going to set wrongs to rights, so that means…"

Soi's eyes lit up like a light bulb. "He remembers something already!"

"Yup, and since our whole lifetimes were dedicated to fighting the Suzaku warriors, then he must have gone after them. After that, then…maybe he would go back to Kutou and we'll never find him forever there."

"Ask Chichiri," Soi suggested. "But it's better to strike when the fire's hot, don't you think?"

"I agree."

"You know, you look so much better without that face paint on your face. It distorts everything, you know."

"And I say that I like your personality so much better. You are not going to be that easy to hook up, would you?" Tomo asked, grinning.

"The only one who could do that would be Nakago."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

-

They arrived at the scene just minutes after the chaos broke out. "I damned hate zombies!" Tasuki muttered. He raised his tessen. "Reika shien!"

"Kai ha! Mutter mutter mutter HA!" Chichiri was scoring points on Hikari. Nuriko was right; magic was her weakest point. Nakago raised a hand and sent a ki ball in Hikari's direction, just when she barely dodged Chichiri's lightning. It hit her square in her heart and she crumpled to the ground.

"Precision and strategy wins the day," Nakago smirked. "That's something you suzaku warriors should learn."

"You should learn how to love! It would do you good too!" Miaka chirped, tugging on his arm. It was obvious that along the way, she had forgotten about the ruthless, cold Nakago and had replaced it with this one. She had unconsciously forgiven him and a small part of his memories came rushing back.

"It seems like we all could learn something."

"I'll teach you something, Nakago! Stop talking and help me! These zombies come in thousands!"

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared. "Wow, we've got a lot to slaughter, don't we, Miiru?"

"We do, Ren."

"Kamishiro Miiru and Shigyou Ren!" Miaka shouted in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

"We are trying to help, Miaka," Ren said, in that soft mocking voice of his. "Miiru and I are feeling bored with our married life, so we decided to get some action, and, hopefully, some reactions too."

"That's right. We are sorry for our past mistakes and want to help you. Ren, you will try your best, won't you?"

"That's only human, Miiru."

That was when Nuriko, Chichiri and Tasuki knew of their presense. "You are that girl with no clothes on! You blocked the sword meant for Tenkou!" Nuriko blurted out, throwing aside one zombie.

"She really is Miiru, no da. Who's that boy there?"

"I'll be god DAMNED if they are gonna manipulate us and go against us again!"

"Well, that would be fun," Ren said, chuckling. He turned to the situation at hand. "Brace yourself, Miiru. We are going in!"

-

-

-

If you don't know who Ren and Miiru are, then you've not seen the second OVA. Sighs…


	14. Separation

Disclaimer: FY belongs to Watase Sensei. I'm just writing a fic pertaining to her creation. Thanks for the reviews! Sighs…is this fic unpopular or something? I think…is it because of my style of writing? I got seven hundred over hits for this…unbelievable…

"Pitiful fools. They cannot go against the will of the gods. Miboshi, have the Suzaku's Taisukun eliminated as soon as possible. I do not want her to meddle in our affairs. Right now, she's trying to find out why there is still chaos in Kutou. The Taisukun there is already dead. Byakko's and Genbu's Taisukun would not be a problem. Find her."

The handsome young boy with chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes lifted his head slightly and hesitantly. "The Taisukun of Suzaku's will not be easily defeated. I am only at the age of fourteen. I would need more power."

"That would be the one thing I cannot give."

"I understand."

The young boy leapt up from his kneeling position on the floor, head lowered. He was trying to hide the guilt in his green eyes from the monster in front of him. As he walked, he muttered, "Chiriko…I would have to apologize if I had to kill you again. You've been like a little brother to me in heaven. We'll meet in heaven again at the same time. Forgive me, warriors of suzaku. Forgive me, everyone."

-

Wham! Bang! Crash!

"I need to…rest."

Frrooom! Screams were heard after the flames appeared.

"Ha, the great Nuriko saying that he needs rest? Where did your damned strength go? What, you've run out of muscle?"

"You are not the one reincarnated as a woman!" Miaka said in defence of Nuriko, her voice a bit louder than the chaos. "Women tend to get tired more easily!"

"I'm not tired," Miiru said indignantly. She controlled the minds of some able bodied men to fight the battle for her. Ren did the same, except that he also fought with his fist.

"You are not moving around! You would get fat one day!" Nuriko retorted. She leaned on a wall, panting heavily. "I find that aimless fighting is not doing any good! I shall find the source! Miaka, you hide! The rest, focus on keeping the monsters at bay!"

"I will come with you." Nuriko turned to see brown eyes looking kindly at her. It was Hotohori, and it seemed that he was not helping at all; he's got no sword. "I find myself very left out in here."

"Miaka needs you most, Hotohori, now that Taka is not here. Take her to the most remote place you could find and keep low. I could be comforted with the fact that it's you with her. I would not say the same about everyone else," she said, earning glares from her friends.

Hotohori smiled gently, although slightly hurt that Nuriko did not want him to help her.

"Just don't take advantage of her, Hotohori! She's married!" Nuriko joked.

Hotohori had to chuckle. "I know her husband would not forgive me!"

With that, he took Miaka away and disappeared.

-

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS NURIKO THINKING? THIS IS SURELY AN OPPORTUNITY FOR THAT EMPEROR TO GET COSY TO HER! SHE'S MY WIFE, HOTOHORI! MY WIFE IS MIAKA!"

"Taka, please calm down. They haven't done anything yet to each other…" Keisuke interjected.

"YET! YET! LATER THEY WILL! SHE'LL COMMIT ADULTERY!"

"Tetsuya, you would think Taka was devastated when you said Hikari died in the book, before you told him that that was actually a curse. This was a thousand times worse than that! Please be sensitive and only update relevant information…" the phone was snatched from Keisuke's hand.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THAT DUMB BROTHER OF MIAKA'S AND LISTEN TO ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED!"

Keisuke snatched back the phone. "Get what I mean?"

Tetsuya's voice was shaky. "Yeah…"

-

Nuriko was climbing rooftops and leaping nimbly from one to another. "Nuriko, I have to demand you to stop!"

"Huh?" Nuriko stopped in her tracks when she remembered that cold voice. "Nakago? I thought…you have to stay with them? They need you!"

Nakago caught up to her. Nuriko stood rooted to the spot, mouth open at the absurdity. Nakago, the former general of Kutou, was leaping and climbing rooftops?

"I do not think that I would be of much use to them either. My ki blasts work best if they are aimed at only one person at a time, and I usually take out the leader, not its pawns. Tasuki's fire could burn out multiple foes quickly. But not for long if you stand here in shock!" it was this comment that jerked Nuriko out of her shock.

"If you are sure you want to come… then…" Nuriko shook her head and stopped beating around the bush. "I think the leader must be there, where the demons were originating from. If we make our way there, search for the source, okay? Ignore the others. They are most likely pawns." Nakago followed her finger to the forest and nodded.

"So be it. Let's go."

-

Hotohori brought Miaka to the place he deemed safest – his house. No demon lurked there and he was thankful. He took out a spade. "I need to go to my brother's grave. Care to come with me, Miaka?"

"You miss him so much to the extent of unearthing his bones once in a while?" Miaka asked, wide-eyed. Hotohori smiled and shook his head, taking out an extra mirror. Miaka sighed at the predictability. Even in civilian's clothes, Hotohori looked regal and proud, the exact same aura as when he was an emperor.

"I left my other mirror lying on the ground. Also, I had buried my sword next to my brother's grave, so that a part of me could always be with him."

"Oh, and I want to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"I know that you are poor and everything…but why did you have such a big house in such a bustling city?"

Hotohori laughed. "Oh, Houki found me living in this village and decided to make it more comfortable for me to live in…she loves me so much…"

"Like Nuriko…"

"Miaka?" Hotohori believed he had heard wrongly.

"Oh, I was saying that she loved you just as much as Nuriko. Nuriko was complaining about Houki some time ago, about the amount of money Houki splurged on her."

"Oh…"

"Hotohori, you sound disappointed."

"Nothing, let's go."

_Nuriko did not really love me anymore...but that is understandable, considering how I treated her in her last life. Still, we've got a second chance at living…might as well right the wrongs. However, I've a feeling that there is more than one person in our group vying for her love this time…_

-

"How in the world am I going to find Taisukun?" Miboshi asked himself.

He got no answer. He reasoned, though, that Taisukun would appear before the Suzaku warriors. He would follow their every move. Also, he could protect Chiriko from the dangers he could be facing later. Miboshi did not like the purple-haired seishi. He was convinced that she was trouble.

But that might be because she had already died before he even met the Suzaku Seven. "It's a pity that Tomo did not meet Nuriko," he thought, chuckling to himself. "Legends say that she was a crossdresser. They would go well together. But this life was different. It's time to see darkness take over the world."


	15. The reason for engagement

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase is the rightful owner of this anime/manga… not me, I am not the owner… or else I would've made lots of money with it! Thanks for the reviews, they made me a lot happier!

Song I am listening to: Picture of you by Boyzone

They found themselves totally and utterly lost.

"Hey, Soi, is this even the right way to the Suzaku Seven? It does not look like anyone's going to frequent this place…"

"I'm quite surprised that this is not an illusion you cooked up, Tomo. But sure, I believe it's here. They said that a group of strange people passed through their town, so I think they might've visited that Konan Emperor, and his house was nearby."

"But this is a graveyard!"

"There's something about this graveyard that draws me…"

"Soi, let the graveyard draw only you! I am not attracted to cemeteries! And why are we by this graveyard?"

"Tomo, I know you know that all the deceased people here went up to heaven! If not, they are reincarnated like us!"

"Soi, I must remind you that there are earthbound spirits everywhere! Spirits with regrets to this world! They could not let go of a particular thing, so they remain wandering around their grave!"

Soi was flabbergasted. "Tomo, snap out of your jittery self now!"

"May I ask for your occupation here? You must realise that you are standing on my grave…" a rich voice said. Soi and Tomo were frightened out of their wits, simultaneously hugging each other desperately. "Wait, the one with the red hair looks familiar…"

Soi let go of Tomo unceremoniously. "You mean me?" she saw the speaker. "Wait a minute, a ghost couldn't be that beautiful…"

"Ah, yes…I forgot to introduce myself…I'm Hotohori, one of the Suzaku Seven, and I was an emperor once in this country," Hotohori said, and lifted a hand to Miaka, "…and this is my miko."

"As if we could forget that irritatingly naive face..." Tomo muttered, dusting her sleeve. "And what do you mean by 'my grave', huh?"

"Oh, you are standing on the burial site of my brother. He is dead."

"No one's ever been buried and still stay alive! Of course he's dead!" Soi retorted. She turned to his brother's grave and said, "I really pity you, brother of the star Hotohori. Having a boring brother who states the obvious…that's unbearable…"

"I agree," Tomo said. "But, where is the Suzaku Seven? I only see one star here…"

"What do you want with us? There's practically nothing to fight over in this life… how did you remember?" Hotohori wanted to know.

"Oh, there were two women who were very good friends. Suddenly, Soi met Nakago and remembered everything. Then she started to act very weird. One day, she slapped me was demanded for Nakago back after I've assisted Nakago in his studies. I was very bewildered. Then comes to the time when I remembered…when the opera troupe came…well…" Tomo said sadly.

"Sounds really heartbreaking…you must've loved acting so much!" Miaka said.

"Strange, the only people who understands me happened to be my rivals in my previous life!" Tomo mused.

"I'm insulted! I'm not your enemy in your last life!" Soi huffed.

"You are my rival in love!"

"That's so true!"

Hotohori turned to Miaka. "I did not know the Seriyu seven had such a good relationship with one another…I thought they were always so cold to one another."

"That's right…they have turned 180 degrees…it's amazing…"

-

"Taka, stop raking your hair out over Miaka. Hotohori's not doing anything."

"HE MIGHT BE SAVING UP HIS ENERGY FOR LATER!"

"Miaka would always stay true to you! You know that!"

"I don't!"

Keisuke turned to the phone. "Tetsuya, I have to say that Taka's condition was just as bad as 5 minutes ago. Remind me not to go obsessing over Mayo; I wouldn't want to be like Taka…"

"You've got to remind me not to go obsessing over Yui too, because I could actually see myself in Taka's state…that's scary. Miaka had this power over him that I could not comprehend..."

"All women had that power, Tetsuya."

"Try bribing Taka."

Keisuke put down the phone on the table. "Taka, I can give you your desired amount of money, if you could just keep quiet…"

"MIAKA IS GETTING RAPED AND YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MONEY?"

"Seems like he prioritized Miaka over money, and that's very very very scary. I never thought anyone would love that brat that much…seems that I am very wrong."

-

"Where in the world is that damned Nuriko? Reika…Shien!"

"She went to find the source of the demons, no da. Kai ha!"

"Then where in the hell's Nakago? Reika Shien! "

"He went along with Nuriko, no da! Mutter mutter mutter ha!"

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT THE GENERAL OF SEX AND EVIL TOGETHER WITH THAT DAMNED CROSSDRESSER? Reika Shien!"

"They've known each other for a very long time, no da."

"Like hell! Reika Shien!"

"Kai ha! Believe what you will then, no da!"

Miiru looked at the crowd of people targeting the Suzaku Warriors. "They are thinning out. I wonder why…Ren, do you hear me? The monsters are thinning out, but I do not think the problem's resolved. What's one possible reason?"

"Either they are dying off because Nuriko and Nakago had defeated the source, or they are going off to another place to fight another enemy…" Ren replied softly. "However, the pair had just started out on their mission…it could not be that fast …"

"Oh dear…Chichiri! The zombies are going off to find Miaka and Hotohori! What are we going to do?"

"It's not the time to get damned hysterical! Reika Shien!"

"Wait! I do not think they are going to find Miaka and Hotohori. The last time Tasuki went off with Miaka, the zombies attacked in full force to Nuriko and I, and none to Tasuki and Miaka."

"That's strange…" Ren muttered, fighting off two zombies. "One might've thought they would be targeting the Suzaku no miko…unless they wanted to attack the medium in which the Suzaku no miko summons with…"

Miiru saw the light and gasped. "Nuriko, they are originally attacking Nuriko! No wonder they did not give chase to Miaka! If she dies, then Miaka could not summon the beast god like she was supposed to! It's would be killing two birds with one stone - Nuriko was also a Seishi of Suzaku! This way, Miaka could never summon the beast god, unless Nuriko's spirit come down again to assist her..."

"But why? Reika Shien! Nuriko is just a medium! She was not supposed…to be the original one summoning Suzaku!"

"That's because she's our last hope, no da!"

"WHAT? We could not date another girl to take her place?"

"All the unengaged virgins were slaughtered throughout Konan…" Miiru started. "That's why Nuriko, Soi and Tomo are engaged to Nakago…it's to save their lives…only the harem women are unharmed…"

"DAMN, we've got to finish this quick!"

-

Miboshi did not see Chiriko in their team, but he thought that he would come along later. He decided to keep a close eye on the source of all the zombies. Something tells him that the person summoning the demons was related to him in some way. Miboshi leapt like a leopard from roof to roof and melted into the forest. He scanned the environment and saw the source of the problem. "Hum, so this is where you have landed..."


	16. A Horrible Mistake

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I am Yuu Watase Sensei, but…sighs…no I'm not…I've got over a thousand hits for this! So happy is me! But little reviews, woe is me! I like bring dramatic! Enjoy another chapter of One more time!

Song: Winner (Fushigi Yuugi song)

-

"Hey, Nakago?"

"Yes, Nuriko?"

Nuriko focused her rose-coloured eyes on the blond ex-general of Kutou, and was openly glaring. "Really now, I know I have all the strength and all, but is it too ridiculous to ask me to carry you all the way to the Source of the monsters? What if we are ambushed? I'm the one being tired here!"

"Like Tasuki said, it's unbelievable that the Seishi Nuriko could ever get tired. His strength alone could keep him going. And Nakago here," Nakago pointed at himself, "Needs a lot of rest to replenish his ki. Unless Soi is here…actually, Nuriko, you could do just alright…you can be Soi, really!"

"Nakago, I'm warning you…I might be your fiancée, but I am supposed to help Miaka, so…none of that kind of talk, please. And, Nuriko here is also Ko Reishun and Ko Reishun says she's tired, so there! Oh, and another remark like that, and I am throwing you down the tree!"

"No wonder people said that you are stubborn and dangerous."

"You are one of them," Nuriko replied lightly, leaping on the treetops. "Chichiri's another. You both are weird people; what's with the notion of taking over the world? You are like a miniature Tenkou! And what's with Chichiri's 'no da's? I like it and all, but he won't get a woman with that face and speech of his!"

"I am not, and I repeat, am NOT Tenkou. I have my reasons for wanting to take over the world. And Chichiri, well, I do not think he wants any women. It's a code of conduct monks got to follow. That's why he's odd."

"Nakago, Chichiri's that way even before I met him!"

"Well, perhaps he wants a woman who likes what his crush likes."

"Kouran…his ex? Well…Kouran liked him like that, with the mask and all? I don't think so…Okay, he's plain weird, and there no explanation for that. I'm just curious as to why everyone started liking Miaka and not Chichiri…or Mitsukake…or Chiriko…"

"That's because they already had girlfriends."

"I've got one too!" Nuriko blurted out, then turned red at the outburst. "I mean… she's more like an admirer…so it's rather one-sided…"

"Who was that lucky girl?"

"Bihou. Youngest daughter of a wealthy merchant in the capital of Konan. We are playmates from young, with both our fathers being merchants and all…she's infatuated with me, until Kourin died and I turned into somebody without a gender…"

"Oh."

Nuriko's eyes widened when she saw a partially decomposed hand protruding out of the tree leaves. "Nakago, gender and loves of the last lifetime could be thrown aside; we've got company."

"Fine, let me down. I shall find the source of this. You will stay here and fend them off. You can take on a lot more people than I."

"You said it!" With that, Nuriko dropped Nakago and he fell through the foliage of leaves down to the undergrowth. Nakago could just distinctly hear a muffled 'Sorry!' from the top of the tree.

"Nuriko, you've made my clothes dirty! My face too was in an indescribable state…never mind, now I'm acting like that emperor of Konan!" Nakago got up and saw claw prints all over the ground. "There's no one here…" he looked up.

"Oh…they are climbing all the way up to fight Nuriko…" he turned away from the amazing spectacle for a moment before pausing to think. "Wait a minute, why are they fighting only Nuriko?"

He shook his head. "Mission first. No distractions."

He disappeared into the forest, not stopping to cast a look at the woman at the treetops. A muffled cry was heard, but was carried off into the wind. Nakago did not hear it.

-

The bird are singing happily, some diving down for a drink at a nearby pond. There was a house near the pond. And its occupants, however, were not happy as the birds themselves. Soi gasped when Hotohori told her that the love of her past life was not in the safety of his house.

"You mean Nakago is in great danger? Tomo, let's pack up. We'll guard Nakago with our lives!" Soi said melodramatically. Tomo nodded seriously.

"I'd say about the same, changing only the name to Miaka. However, my miko and I had to stay hidden, so I cannot lead you there…" Hotohori explained. "Besides...I need some more time with her to know her reasons for coming back and all...I wanted to know if she had changed much..."

-

"SEE, HE WANTS TO BE NEAR HER AND…"

Crash! Bang!

"Tetsuya, I am seriously thinking of sending him to a mental hospital…" Keisuke whispered into the phone, hiding under a random table to avoid getting hurt. "Do you think it will be expensive?"

Tetsuya grinned from the other end of the phone. "You've got me there."

-

"I know! You bring me to Nakago, and leave Tomo here to protect the miko!"

Hotohori looked at Soi suspiciously, frowning. "Why should I?" he asked, brandishing his sword. The two former enemies glared at each other for a long time.

"Humph, so Soi, you shall go to Nakago and cuddle him first, while I stay here and protect the Suzaku's miko. What a fool. What makes you think I would agree to such an absurd request? Like Hotohori was thinking, I do not agree. I wold rather find Nakago myself than stay with this whimpering…"

"Tomo," Miaka sighed. "I am not as young as you think. Do you wonder why I left my world? I did it to save my daughter…but I did not think that…you all would remember even before I came…" she looked away and saw…

Soi and Tomo were holding pies and cakes in front of the sad Miaka. "Come on, you poor thing, you've got to stop worrying and start smiling you know…I know it's Tomo's fault, but you cannot really blame her, her looks were ugly from the start…" Soi cooed, spooning apple pie into Miaka's mouth. Hotohori sighed and sheathed his sword.

Splat!

"Your looks are not as beautiful as mine! I'm the best! And your red hair is enough to scare everyone away! You are lucky I have you, you hideous monster!"

"Damn you Tomo! You've got me dirty! You'll pay for this! You shall stay here! Hotohori, let's go!"

"I would appreciate it if you both would stop freaking out…" Hotohori began, before he was being jerked out of the house by Soi. Tomo shrugged.

"Fine, Soi, have it your own way! So Miaka, want something to eat? I'm trained as a cook and a student in Nakago's house!" Tomo said sweetly.

Miaka pouted. "This had better not be an illusion!"

-

His hand touched something small, cold, hard and shiny. Keisuke looked down. "Oh, so how did you roll out of the bottom of that table, huh?" he asked, before turning to look at Taka's destruction of Miaka's apartment. "Wait a minute…"

"I HAVE THE RING, THE RING, THE RING!" Keisuke shouted triumphantly. "What's with the echo of 'the ring'?" he asked, puzzled, silver ring in the middle of his palm. Taka did not seem to hear him.

"Taka, the ring!"

He received no answer. "Oh, well. I might as well keep it safe for him at the moment."

He put the ring on the safest place he could think of, and was engulfed in a bright red light. Taka stopped banging on the mirrors. "The light of Suzaku? Keisuke said something about a ring just now…oh dear…now I have to find another way to get in there…"

He picked up the phone Keisuke abandoned. "Tetsuya, update me."

"KEISUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?" came a distressed bellow.

Taka nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Are you trying to make me deaf, Tetsuya? Wait till I've got my hands on you…"

"Phew, Taka, you are alright…"

"What do you mean by that? I'm always fit and strong, physically…"

"…but not mentally or emotionally. Your brains could fit a molecule of hydrogen," Tetsuya replied bitterly.

"Look Tetsuya, if you are not updating me about the book, then I'm going to your house to take it by force!"

"You are welcome, Taka."

-

Oops, this time Miaka's concerned, beer-drinking brother had fallen into the book he had researched so much on. Where would he land? What would Soi and Hotohori see when they came to the site their friends were fighting in? How was Nuriko doing? What would Nakago see when he went to the Source of the demons? Last but not least, where's Chichiri, Tasuki, Ren and Miiru?


	17. Miboshi

Of course his speech and his mask are awesome! That's what made Chichiri…Chichiri! Even Nuriko likes his speech! But it would make a very weird first impression on a girl, albeit a lasting first impression. Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka and Tamahome did not take it too kindly on Chichiri's first impressions, with Miaka frightened, Tamahome suspicious, Nuriko confused (remember the part 'I think he's a little weird?') and Tasuki freaked out (if I remember correctly, Tasuki is like saying 'What the hell's that?')

The Suzaku Seishi grew to love his mask and 'no da's, even the Seiryu Seishi liked it okay. But that does not mean everyone would like his habits, if unless they knew him for quite a while. Nuriko's worried that he would never get married as she was raised as a harem girl and usually knows what the women likes (not meaning the fangirls of course!), and through that, Chichiri might never get learn how to really smile sincerely when his mask is off…women tend to make men smile more, or cry more…

Wow, that's profound…Nuriko was just pissed that Chichiri had cultivated such weird habits no one else had, but she did not have anything against it.

Hope this answers some questions, ChichiriWanderer! Thanks for the review! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: Sighs…it's too depressing. I do not own FY…

Nakago appeared in a lush green clearing, after following the claw prints of the monsters. The prints looked suspiciously like Ashitare's. "I could swear something's wrong here, but there's no one…" he mused.

"Nakago, I could have sworn your tracking skills have deproved."

He recognized that voice. "Miboshi! Come out!"

A boy leapt down a tree. "Ah, so you really remembered me. So, how do you feel being reborn, ex-general? Does it feel exciting, or, as it always have been, boring?"

"You've grown. And I must say that this life is certainly better than the last. There's no feeling attached to the subject of being reborn. You have to accept what had happened and move on. It is a fact."

Miboshi glared. "You haven't changed, Nakago."

"Neither have you. So, you are the one sending people fleeing from the town of Suzaku?"

Miboshi held up his magical sceptre. "It's been used by a foul witch who was banished from the town. I made short work of her."

"Thank you."

Miboshi was surprised. "What did you say?"

"Is thank you a foreign word for me to utter? Is the mighty Nakago only allowed to command and not be grateful? Do you want a quick death, Miboshi?"

Miboshi smirked. "No way, I am going to make short work of…her! So no torture for now, Nakago!" he called as he leapt upwards climbing up the tree in a monkey like fashion. It certainly was effective and fast, as Miboshi scaled up the tree in a matter of seconds.

Nakago looked up in the direction Miboshi's eyes were focused upon a minute ago, at the trees. "Oh dear…so he is headed for her all the time…Miboshi, stop this madness! You are not going near her!" Nakago swallowed his pride and attempted to climb the century old tree.

-

Sighs, this is actually a reply to one of the reviewers, not a chapter, but it slowly evolved into one quarter of what I usually write…


	18. Taisukun's mistake

Thanks for the reviews! Ah hahaha…I don't know you are joking, Chichiri's Wanderer…

Disclaimer: Taka would be rolling in money if I own this…just joking! No money for you Taka!

Nuriko nursed a bleeding arm and looked at the monsters. She hit another one away. "I wish we had found Mitsukake first!" she muttered. Suddenly, the monsters had all disappeared. It seemed as though the owner had recalled them back.

She heaved a sigh of relief and turned around right into…

Taisukun with her nyan nyans. "Heal heal, fix fix, we are going to get you healed!" Her arm was healed almost immediately.

The leaves rustled and Nuriko saw an unfamiliar boy looking right at her and Taisukun. "You are…who are you?"

"I am me…oh, you never met me before, did you?" Miboshi asked. Nuriko scowled in reply, arms raised in defence.

"I've never met a good lot of people the Suzaku seven had. And through their stories, I found that I've only met five of the Seiryu seven. You must either be Tomo or Miboshi. And I do not like those characters much either."

"Oh, even Nakago could not recognize me in my original form. They always thought I was born a baby or something."

Nuriko's eyes narrowed. "So you must be Miboshi. I, Nuriko of the Suzaku Seven shall protect Taisukun with my life!"

Taisukun's hit was hard. "Ow! Taisukun, that hurt!"

"I am not an old lady who needs protecting!"

Nuriko's eyes widened. "So, you agree with Tasuki that you are old?"

"NO!"

"Ow!"

Miboshi had to envy the closeness between the Suzaku seven and their Taisukun. _I never even met my Taisukun…_

"Humph, I will still live on even after death!" he yelled, raising his sceptre. He was hit by a circle item and he fell unconscious.

-

Nakago was seriously rethinking climbing the century-old tree. Miboshi had made it seem so easy, just climbing up. He, the Great Nakago, however, had fallen five times in a row and counting. Feeling a little bit humiliated, Nakago decided to give up. He blasted the whole tree down in irritation.

-

Taisukun threw a soul transferring mirror at Miboshi's direction. It hit him and then it hit Nuriko, who had no time to dodge away. Both fell unconscious. "Oops, my bad…this is supposed to take out the soul of the being it hit…if it hit another one, then the soul would be transferred and…"

She decided it would be a good time to disappear. "Retreat, Nyan Nyan, retreat!"

-

Two figures came flying down. Nakago instinctively caught the one he care more for. Strangely, it's Miboshi. He stirred and opened his hypnotic green eyes.

Nuriko had fallen whole down into the undergrowth. "Nakago, I would appreciate it if you caught me instead."

"Sorry, Nuriko. I am supposed to catch the one I cared more, but…why in the world is it Miboshi?"

"So you like me more?" Miboshi asked, batting his eyes.

"No."

Nakago dropped Miboshi unceremoniously into the undergrowth, grabbing Nuriko and ki-blasting Miboshi far away. "We have no time for this. Let's go!" they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Miboshi was left behind, sitting innocently on the roots of a tree, eyes unfocused. "Nakago…what are you doing with me beside you? Huh? Am I dreaming or something? Unless…TAISUKUN!"

After venting out his anger on a few trees, Miboshi decided to find another way out of the forest. Suddenly, a red light appeared above him. He paused.

-

Hotohori and Soi appeared in the fighting site. "There's… no one here…" Soi said, a bit disappointed. Hotohori was feeling worried.

Just then, Nakago appeared, bearing Nuriko in his arms. "Where are the rest?" he demanded. Nuriko pushed Nakago away.

"I am not that DAMNED Nuriko, dammit! I am Miboshi, you gay freak!" Nuriko said huffily. "Nakago, if you are always gay, you should have chosen Tomo in the first place, and not get stuck between Soi and that gay!"

Hotohori was confused. He pulled out a mirror. "Take a look at yourself, then. Just don't break it."

Miboshi snatched the mirror. "See, I am myself, Miboshi, with beautiful purple hair…wait a second, that's not me! This is that purple-haired man!" he exclaimed, dropping the mirror, shattering it.

"For your information, Miboshi, she's a woman," Nakago said, over the sobs of Hotohori. "No wonder I caught Miboshi instead!"

Soi counted the pieces of broken glass. "This is seven years of bad luck, Miboshi."

"Like I care! I am always unlucky!" Miboshi retorted.

"You got to pay for that mirror!"

"It is only a mirror, you damned emperor!"

-

Chichiri had been leading them in circles. "No da, I'm confused, no da!"

"Why is it that that damned Nuriko's chi keeps hopping from one freaking place to another? Could it just stay in one danged place?" Tasuki grumbled.

"We agree."

Ren and Miiru had to lean against one another to rest. "Lead us back to the fighting place!"

"Hey, I've found Nuriko's chi again, no da! It's back at the place where we've first encountered monsters, no da! However, a few flashes of Nuriko's chi were at the forest no da…"

He found no one listening to him. "Da?"

-

Keisuke fell. He fell for a long time before even falling on a solid thing. "Luckily, this place is soft…"

"You BAKA!" Keisuke found himself flying and then falling again. He was caught by swift hands. "You should known better than to fall on a woman like me!"

"Huh? You are not a woman!"

Nuriko looked at herself in disgust. "Not now, I suppose, but I usually am a woman! Men's bodies are disgusting on me!"

"Gee thanks."

"Sorry, I never knew you are a man."

"WHAT?"

"Wrong sentence again. I seem to be insulting everyone…"

"Pause, who are you? The book never described you."

"Who are you then? Why did you fall from the light of Suzaku?"

Silence prevailed. Keisuke and Nuriko were staring at one another in silent observation. Nuriko broke the ice. "So? If you've nothing to ask or answer, I'll be going. I've got to find my friends. Nakago brought me here and now I've no idea as to how to get out…"

"You are…"

"I am Nuriko of the Suzaku seven. I don't suppose you knew Miaka, did you?"


	19. Keisuke

Disclaimer: I have a drawing talent. Yuu Watase had a more developed one. So who could've drawn and owned Fushigi Yuugi? It's obvious.

Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all!

-

"Miaka's my sister."

"Oh…" Nuriko did not look surprised. "Are you married? From what I know from what Miaka told me, she married earlier than you did. Aren't you ashamed of losing to your sister? She's got to have a sister in law to teach her how to take care of her baby. How could she get Hikari sick after all our efforts?"

"She found her true love earlier than I did! Also, Hikari did not have a disease! It's a Curse!" Keisuke sputtered. He had no idea Nuriko was so…lovable, or talkative…when he read the book. _Hell, the whole thing happened, like in one day? In fact, Nuriko died in half of that day! _Keisuke thought.

"I'm just joking. I'm not married either. Speaking of true love, where's Taka? Why are you here instead, huh? Don't tell me you loved Miaka like that! Wow, it would set a new world record! Miaka could win a prize for this; a lot of people in the Universe of the Four Gods are infatuated with her already without you adding to the complication."

"I thought Nuriko had purple hair," Keisuke said flatly.

"Humph, first things first… You tell me your name, and I'll tell you what had actually happened. I could not name you in my head 'Miaka's Onii-chan' could I? Hey, that's a good nickname! Onii-chan!"

"My name's Keisuke and I don't want to be your brother!"

Nuriko, in Miboshi's teenage body, looked downcast. "Well…never mind then…" she walked away. Keisuke suddenly felt cold and alone. He chased after the departing shadow.

"Wait, Nuriko, WAIT! I don't know how to get out of here!"

Nuriko whipped around instantly. "So, brother, I tell you why I had a man's body. Actually, it's a maturing body of a young boy, but…well! You know Taisukun, that sitting creator who had a lot of mirrors? I swear, she had a mirror obsession…"

"Go straight to the point."

"No wonder Miaka ran all the way here! You are certainly not a good brother if you don't hear your sisters out!"

"I've only ONE sister!"

"I am the second!"

"I will not accept a sister like you; you are old enough to be my girlfriend!"

"That's too bad, because Rokou isn't here to be my big brother now…and I certainly am not going to be your girlfriend, because I am engaged!"

"There's somebody who wanted to engage a boy? Engage in what? In a fight?"

Wham!

Nuriko caught Keisuke before he hit the ground after flying high up in the sky. "Honestly, you are an idiot! I am readily available for a fight, onii-chan! See if you can win me!"

"Don't call me 'onii-chan'!"

Nuriko pointedly ignored it. "So, Taisukun suddenly appeared and hit Miboshi and I with a mirror…then black out! Then we fell…and I was caught by Nakago. Funny thing is, he ki-blasted me and took another me away! I figured it's Taisukun's fault! So Miboshi is me, I am Miboshi and vice versa."

"So you really are a girl?"

"That's totally right! And a pretty one too! You ought to see me!"

"I thought you said you weren't married."

"OF COURSE! I AM ENGAGED, NOT MARRIED, YOU DOLT! HOW CAN I DO THAT MEDIUM THING IF I AM MARRIED?"

There was a pause. "Hey, maybe Soi and Tomo can help too! They are virgins!"

Nuriko was surprised. "Keisuke, that's the first time you thought of a bright idea!"

"Yeah, Nuriko. That's also the first time you did not call me 'Onii-chan'!"

"Fine, if you hate me to be your little sis, then Keisuke it is then!"

"I need a beer…"

-

-

"Da, you all don't leave me alone there, no da! What did I do wrong?"

"Chiri, can you talk in plain Chinese? Don't beat about the bush! It's getting me dizzy!" Tasuki complained. Chichiri was used to this. He sighed and turned to Ren and Miiru.

"Da?"

"We are tired and want to sleep," Miiru said.

Chichiri was rather sad. "No one wants to listen to me, except maybe Nuriko, Hotohori, Tamahome, Mitsukake and Chiriko, no da! I wish we are fighting with them, no da! Da…"

They reached the destination and Chichiri's mood had lightened up considerably. "Hotohori, I want to ask you something, no da!"

"I'm afraid I have to ask you first, Chichiri," Hotohori replied. "Can you fix my mirror…?"

"No da."

Meanwhile, Ren and Miiru disappeared into a nearby inn. Tasuki tried to hug Nuriko. "Hey, pal! What's up? Where the damn hell did your chi go? We've been looking all over for you!"

Nuriko looked at him in distaste. "What a weird bandit! Though you couldn't beat weird for THAT!" she said, pointing at the masked monk. Chichiri turned to her.

"No da." He turned back to his work.

"The whole Suzaku Seven, with the exception of Chiriko, are weird. Why, it's like the healer was quiet most of the time, but when he does talk, he makes year-long speeches!"

"Nuriko, you kinda forgot to give me a hug." Tasuki said, arms still wide spread.

"I'll give you this!" she said, taking out…Miboshi's weapon! She raised it and began to summon demons at him. "You gay freak! What are you doing, picking on a guy like me? Oh, or are you a paedophile?"

_How in the world did Nuriko know I was in love with him in her last life? _Tasuki thought. "Nuriko, how did you freaking manage to do that?"

"Miboshi. Either you stop, or I stop you," Nakago intervened. Nuriko huffed and stuffed the sceptre into her pocket.

"Wait a minute, that's…Miboshi, no da? Why's that creepy guy inside of our Nuriko, no da?" Chichiri asked, handing over the fixed mirror.

"The second question I want to ask you is regarding this. Did you feel Nuriko's chi anywhere? Because the real Nuriko is in Miboshi's body. The one we have here is definitely not Nuriko."

"DA…you all should have listened to me!"

"How would we know you are saying something important if you throw all the other useless words into your damned speech?" Tasuki retorted. "Hell, you should have shortened it somehow!"

"I like my speech, no da! Nobody hates my speech, no da! And everything I say is important, down to every word, no da!"

Soi whispered to Hotohori, "They are like that all the time?"

Hotohori smiled gently. "Maybe they are closer friends than we thought."

"You talk like that damned Hotohori!"

Hotohori flared up. "WHAT?"

"Calm down, calm down…" Soi said. Nakago stepped forward.

"Gentlemen, let's stop and hear what Chichiri have to say. Tasuki-kun, one more word and you are going to go flying to heaven."

"You are worse than that damned Nuriko…"

Nakago glowed with a bright blue light, hand raised. Tasuki shut up immediately.

Chichiri closed his eyes (if they aren't already closed all the time in the exterior mask) and concentrated. "Nuriko's…oh dear, no da."

"What happened to the gay man, weird monk?" Miboshi asked curiously. Nakago was still amazed at the body change; Miboshi looked a 100 different from Nuriko.

"She's with another person, no da."

"At least she was darned safe!" Tasuki shot.

"She is safe, but she's with a man, no da…I've never given much thought to this, but do you think that Nuriko could be…"

"I tried to do it to Miaka once. There's a possibility," Nakago said. "Chichiri, lead us there. Or pop us there."

"DA!"

"Stop stressing damned Chichiri!" Tasuki yelled in support of his friend.

"No da. Nakago is right, no da. But first, where's our miko, no da?"

Hotohori blushed. "She's with…"

Nakago ventured a guess. "It's Tomo, right?"

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING, DAMNED HOTOHORI?" Tasuki yelled. "THAT GAY GUY IS OPPOSITE OF NURIKO!"

"No, Tomo's rather okay now…she's not that evil…no face-paint either…" Hotohori said, trying to remember Tomo's personality. "All in all, she's good…"

"I'd accept it if you are infatuated with her, Hotohori, no da. She's a woman too, I'd guess, no da."

Soi stepped forward. "I can help you warm up to her if you want…"

"Ack, don't you come near me, you slut!" Tasuki yelled.

"What do you mean? I am still a virgin here!" Soi growled, dark clouds gathering. Literally. Tasuki hopped about, trying to avoid the lightning.

"Hey, watch it, Soi. If he dies, Nuriko would have your head. You will not be happy living married life with her."

"Fine." The dark clouds cleared.

Hotohori led them back to his house. They opened the door to see a horrific sight. "I told you Tomo is a bad idea!" Tasuki said half-heartedly.


	20. Houki's lookalike

Disclaimer: Da, no da. No I do not own FY, no da. Lying is against the rules for being a monk, no da. So it's true, no da.

I am a bit busy, so it came a bit late, but never mind! Thanks for the reviews!

Listening to Winner.

Miaka and Tomo were gone. "Where the hell did they both go?" Tasuki asked, making his way through the blood and grime in the house. "They have all freaking disappeared! With a hell lot of injuries!"

Miboshi raised a hand meekly, which is very unNuriko like. "I think we should put off finding Nuriko for now. It is unlikely Nuriko would be raped because her body is here and she is a boy at the forest, so let's just find the Suzaku no Miko first."

"Ahem."

"Soi, go to the more secluded parts of the house to find them. Now," Nakago ordered. Soi bowed, out of habit, and strode off. Nakago was clearly worried about Tomo.

"Ahem."

Hotohori had disappeared.

"Ahem."

Chichiri was trying to locate their chi.

"Ahem."

Tasuki was cursing.

"Ahem."

Chichiri nearly contemplated going fishing, as locating the chi of their miko failed.

"Ahem, Chichiri, I am coughing with a lot of patience here. Call all of them to attention, please. And tell Miboshi to not pounce on me."

Chichiri's eyes widened. "DA!"

Everyone turned to see the newcomer at Chichri's surprised outburst. Hotohori, who had returned from the pond with no results, had to cover his eyes. Tasuki let out a string of curses, clutching his heart. Nakago had to take comfort in looking at one of Hotohori's mirrors. Soi had not returned and Miboshi was restrained by Chichiri from slapping the Creator immediately.

"Taisukun! You nearly gave me a heart attack! All the people who are close to that old hag are freaks!"

WHAM!

"Don't hit me on my head with my own fan!"

WHAM!

"OW!"

Taisukun jumped into business immediately, after taking one hard look at Miboshi sternly. "Miaka and Tomo are safe in my palace. What in the world are you thinking, Hotohori? Tomo only specialize in manipulating people and casting illusions! When the demons decided they did not want to climb all the way up to get Nuriko, they came here instead! They are healed by Nyan Nyans and are recuperating in my palace!"

"I was taken away by Soi. I have failed in my duty to the miko…"

"Aww, don't get depressed, Hotohori-sama, there's a lot of other things you can be happy about! What's past is past, you know!" Miboshi said, smiling and patting him on the back. Miboshi realised what he was doing and retracted his hand in disgust. "Eww! I touched the Emperor of Konan!"

"Chichiri, pop them over to my place. I've got something to say to them, and here is not the right place to talk. Bring the Seiryu Seishi too."

"No Da!"

-

They reached a town. "This certainly isn't Suzaku Town! We've got to go back!" Nuriko said, tugging at Keisuke. "Onii-chan!"

"Nuriko, let us get this straight: one, I am tired, two, I'm hungry and thirsty and three, I am not your Onii-chan!"

"So we have to stay here over tonight?"

"Yes."

"Fine, you will get what you need and I will go get what I need. Here's some money. Money was never a problem ever since I'm born. It just increased when I met Houki," Nuriko said as she handed Keisuke a full money pouch with one quarter of the total amount of money on her.

Just then, a girl with vivid purple hair walked past. Nuriko turned to see an exact, albeit older, version of her walking the streets. "It kind of looked like Houki…" Nuriko thought. She shook her head and went to browse at the clothing shops on the streets. She squealed when she saw a kimono she particularly liked.

-

Taisukun held her conference beside Miaka's and Tomo's bed. "Miaka, your brother had fallen into the book, instead of Taka as planned. Now we've got to think of how to bring your husband in and take out Keisuke. One strategy is to send him back into your own world, pass the ring to Taka and let Taka take his place. But that would take a lot of time."

"If Taka could find another connection…" Miaka started. "Then…"

-

Nuriko came out of the store and booked two rooms in a nearby inn. She bathed in the river beside the inn and she changed her clothes into her feminine ones again. She whipped out a mirror and redid her make-up beautifully. "Just where did Keisuke go?" she wondered as she stepped into the same street where they had separated from.

She saw Houki's look-alike on the same street again. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Nuriko saw that she had a big stomach and politely made way for her. The lady disappeared into the same inn Nuriko had gone to an hour ago.

Nuriko shook her head again and searched for Keisuke.

-

"I do think that everyone thinks also that Taka would not find the connection that quickly and so take as much time to get here to help find the Shinzaho. Do you want to find the Shinzaho first? Later, after we found it, we will discuss it again."

Tomo was sound asleep in her bed. Miaka was busy stuffing herself. The rest simply looked bored, except for Chichiri, who replied, "You are right, no da! We will start as soon as we know where the Shinzaho is situated, no da!"

-

Knock! Knock!

Yui got up to answer the door. Tetsuya already knew who it was.

"Taka?"

"Yui! Do you have a connection?"

"I am thinking of one! You will just have to wait patiently, Taka. How about bouncing ideas off me?"

"Miaka is dying there and you expect…" Taka sighed, and calmed down. "Okay. Let's try to think of what Miaka is wearing, okay?"

-

"Search, search and search…no Onii-chan. Where did he go?" Nuriko wondered, as she paced the same street once again. "I seem to like this street a lot."

She saw a familiar figure, standing by the road. "Oh, she's there again."

The look-alike began waving to someone across the road. That someone had noticed her and waved too. Nuriko had a sense of déjà vu washing over her. Only one person could wave like that…only one…

The look-alike started crossing the road. Nuriko tensed up. She knew what was going to come next. And she did not like it.

-

Keisuke was more than happy to buy a lot of souvenirs from the Universe of the Four Gods. Especially if the money was not his…Keisuke frowned. He was starting to sound like Taka. No, the feeling is more than that. It was creeping up on him…it was a felling of dread.

He decided to find Nuriko and discuss the feeling that had come over him with her. Strangely, the back of his mind told him that Nuriko would not feel up to talking to him. His suspicions of something dreadful happening were confirmed when a scream pierced the noisy atmosphere.

The street was suddenly quiet. Keisuke grabbed his things and ran in the direction of the scream. He had to. He knew that he had to.

-

Nuriko heard the horses again. It was like a nightmare coming true. A nightmare from a past lifetime. He heard carriage wheels this time. The history was going to repeat, except that the victim would have bones crushed under those heavy wheels made of wood…it will always happen, always in front of Nuriko's eyes…

Nuriko knew that there is still time. Still time. "The last time I failed to save you, Kourin. Suzaku damn me if I fail to save you again!"

She ran like lightning. The carriage is coming in the pregnant lady's direction. Five metres, two metres, one metre…so close…Nuriko gathered all her energy to push the lady to the end of the street, into the waiting arms of that someone she was waving at.

Nuriko had barely time to lift her head to see the carriage, before she was trampled and crushed by both the horse's hoofs and the carriage's wheels.

-

Blood burst through Miboshi's shirt and he cried out in indescribable pain. Taisukun and the Seishi were taken by total surprise. Miboshi, in Nuriko's body, lay on the ground, writhing, a pool of blood around him. It was growing bigger by the second. "He is bleeding profusely!" Hotohori said, grabbing Taisukun.

"It is obvious, Hotohori." Taisukun replied, emotionlessly.

"Nyan Nyans, heal Miboshi!" Hotohori ordered.

The Nyan Nyans shook their head. "This injury is coming from another person. We have to heal the source first." Taisukun explained. Miaka stopped eating.

"Do you mean…Nuriko?"

-

Keisuke ran to the scene. Nuriko was lying in blood. It was everywhere. Dropping his things, he ran to Miboshi's body (dressed somehow in a kimono and having make-up on him) and knelt beside him. "No…" He cannot believe it.

Nuriko had died so early in his previous life. It would be so unfair…he was given a second chance to live…Keisuke gathered Nuriko into his arms and was greeted by a comforting warmth, not yet gone. Nuriko was still alive. She is still alive.

"You have to teach your son not to push a pregnant woman. If I hadn't caught her…" a man said, his arms around a pregnant lady. Keisuke recognised her as Nuriko at first sight, except without the beauty mark.

"Kourin!" He yelled. "Kourin, save her!"

"Your son cross-dresses, do you think we would help him?" the man said for the woman. The woman lowered her head; it was she who screamed when she saw the boy get crushed under the wheels of the carriage.

"You will help him, you hear?" a low, raspy voice growled. "He had saved your wife." The man turned around to see…

"No I won't. Come, Kourin, you are coming home."

-

Nuriko knew that her life was ending. Someone was bending over her a moment ago. She had tried to find his hand, to feel him…to know he was real. "Kei…" she said weakly, when the warmth disappeared. Keisuke had left her.

Shouting, a lot of shouting. Somehow, it all petered out to nothing, when the pain hit her. She wanted to scream, but it was useless, her voice had gone.

Nuriko thought of her sister and that voice came back. "Kourin…Kour…in... Kour…" she had no more strength to move her lips any longer. It was a miracle that she had lasted this long anyway…she thought to herself.

-


	21. Enemy to the rescue

Disclaimer: I am honoured to be writing this, but for once there's something I don't have besides Miaka and Nuriko…(Hotohori's voice)

Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews, it makes me know that this fic is read!

-

"Chichiri, locate Nuriko. We are going!" Hotohori growled, dragging the poor magician over. They had all felt it. The pain. It was only felt when a Seishi is in great danger.

-

Nakago and Soi were playing chess. They had rather enjoy the mountain, but they were worried about the prospect of getting lost, so they stayed in, also to accompany Tomo, in a way. When they heard Hotohori's worried yell…

"Nuriko is in danger? I only saw Miboshi with the blood…do you mean…" Soi asked, snapping out of the Chess Trance. Nakago also came to his senses; they had both concentrated too much into the game.

"Miboshi is in pain? I did not hear…" in truth, they had felt Miboshi's cry of help coursing through their hearts, but they had pointedly ignored it.

Immediately, they ran towards Chichiri. Chichiri frowned. "Miaka and Tomo are not coming? Miboshi, yes, but them? I don't understand no da."

"My apprentice, Miaka is the Suzaku no Miko. No danger would come to her as long as she's here. And Tomo will accompany her when she gets well. She needs someone to cheer her up, now that Taka isn't here."

At the mention of Taka, Miaka's eyes welled up with tears.

-

Keisuke scowled at the couple as they walked away. "Kourin, you are turning your back on your own brother! How could you!"

"She does not remember. Only with Nuriko personally here, would she remember herself fully," the deep, raspy voice said. Keisuke turned to the one who had tried to help. And he nearly got a heart attack.

-

"Wait a minute, you have absolutely nothing that she's wearing, Yui! I remember her going for a total makeover that morning!"

"What, a total makeover when Hikari's sick?" Yui asked, looking disgusted. Miaka…

"No, really, I asked her to go. She looked horrible after worrying so much about Hikari."

"Oh, Taka, you really could let go money for someone? You must be hit in the head!" Yui laughed. Tetsuya nudged her. After scanning the page in ten minutes, Hongo Yui did not feel like smiling anymore.

Taka wondered why the atmosphere of the room had gone so dark all of a sudden. "What does it say?" he pressed. Tetsuya shook his head.

"You wouldn't want to know, Taka. I'll guarantee you wouldn't like it," Yui replied. "Taka, which makeover shop did Miaka go?"

Taka was suspicious. He grabbed the red book from Tetsuya's hands and slowly translated it in his mind. The book fell from his hands. "Miaka went to the place nearest to our new home. Care to come along, Yui?" he asked, head lowered.

"I would like to."

-

"You!" Keisuke gasped in shock, hand covering his mouth. The speaker growled his response.

"Yes, it's me. You've got a problem, Mister? You look like you are from the world of the miko. Are you Nuriko's friend? If so, listen to me and don't interrupt. If not, then scram."

"I am Nuriko's friend."

"Good, find me some clean rags. She had broken three ribs, and lost a lot of blood. Bring me some medication, if you could."

With that, the man crashed his mouth onto Nuriko's lips.

-

Chiriko felt a wrench in his heart. His brush dropped on his painting.

"Don't tell me…"

Miiya looked at Chiriko. "What? What had happened?"

A tear found its way down Chiriko's cheek. "Where are you now, Nuriko?" he whispered softly. "I could only pray for your safety. Please don't die, big sister…"

-

"No da. Nuriko's chi is fading, no da."

They saw blood everywhere. It was like chancing on a horror movie scene. Blood was splattered all over. Nakago frowned. "The blood is still fresh. Soi, do you feel anything strange?"

"Wheel-prints are stained with red…she was hit by a carriage. Also a horse. Why would she do that?" Soi asked. "She was known to be very conscious about the road."

No one seemed to know why. Chichiri had a feeling that Miaka might know.

"So she could be damned dead for all we damned know!" Tasuki yelled.

"Hai, no da. Unless someone else had brought her to another place…no da."

-

Nuriko opened her eyes. She saw the figure looming over her. "As…hit…are? Why…"

The wolf man planted a kiss on her forehead. "I have transferred some of my energy to you. You will live longer, hopefully," he said, smoothing her fringe back. "That friend of yours, he's been acting strange. Is he from the miko's world?"

"Yeah…he had appeared out of thin air…it's so…funny…"

"Nuriko, don't talk. Let me do the talking."

"But…there's so…much…so…long…"

Keisuke was relieved. Nuriko had recuperated enough to come out of her coma, even to talk. Hopefully, she will not remember about the reason she ended up like that…and strangely, Ashitare is treating her like Nuriko, not Miboshi. "How…"

-

"I got it, no da. Nuriko's alive, no da. I got her chi, no da."

"Does that mean she could walk, talk and damned eat again?" Tasuki asked. _I still got nightmares…_

"Yes no da. Not really healthy chi, so not really walk talk and eat…no da."

Nakago grabbed Chichiri's hand. "Pop us there."

"DA!"

"Let go of my fellow Seishi's hand!" Hotohori roared. He turned to Chichiri. "Where is it? Nakago, if you are not going to let go…"

Nakago let go of the monk's hand, leaving a red mark. Chichiri caressed it softly. "It is on the outskirts of this town…in the forest perhaps…"

The men stalked off, as a group. Only Soi stayed behind. "Are you alright, monk man? Do you need a doctor? Nakago nearly beoke my hand once with that strength of his…" she said gently, comforting Chichiri.

"I need a rest, no da. All this popping about gets tiring sometimes, no da."

"Are you friends of a boy named Nuriko?" a man said. "He booked two rooms."

"Hai, no da. Just what we need, no da. Rest, no da. Thank the heavens for Nuriko, no da."

-

Ashitare slipped out of the room. "She's asleep."

Keisuke eyed the wolf man. "How did you know that's Nuriko at first sight?"

"I look at the soul, not at appearances, Keisuke. Nuriko is Nuriko. The scent of lavender had always haunted me when I am young and I did not remember. It stayed with me when I met Nuriko and did remember. Nakago is another thing entirely. I smell his scent around the town I reside in a long time ago. I hate him. This is one thing that hadn't changed."

Keisuke stared at Ashitare. "You look the same. Exactly as I imagined you."

"One could not change much from their previous life, could they? You are an amusing one."

"What are you doing there? You should be lounging around here, if this is your home."

Ashitare managed a bitter laugh. "As fate would have it, I owned a carriage and a horse…the only things I had…"

Keisuke's eyes narrowed. "So you are the one…"

"Yes…I had nearly damned killed Nuriko again. It makes my heart stop just to think of it…"

"Kourin's husband?"

"The pregnant woman? I am supposed to fetch her to Kutou with her husband. I admit, I was running late. Then the lady just crossed the street like so…and for some reason, Nuriko got the brunt of my rashness. And I do not only take care of her because she was hit by me," Ashitare said. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He was not happy with the fact that he had nearly killed his only friend in two lifetimes. "It was not a debt."

"Then why…"

"Did you get it, Man from another World?"

"No, obviously not."

"I'm in love with her since childhood."


	22. Soi

Disclaimer: …FY does not belong to this author here…Shouka…(Mitsukake)

Thanks for the reviews! The first time I wrote this, no one reviewed at all! Ah hahaha…I just realised Tomo doesn't have a Gaiden novel. Sad you know…Tomo could be such a fun character…

-

"Are you hit in the head, Ashitare? Bestiality?" Keisuke asked, putting a hand to Ashitare's forehead. "You must be taking acting lessons from Tomo; she is one of the best actors…actresses around here. Nuriko is your enemy in your last life! Friends, yeah, but lover?"

"I don't joke about my feelings towards anyone. In the last life, I hated the boy named Nuriko because he had tried to kill me, not once, but three times and succeeded in the third try, even though he died from grievous injury in the end with me. The first time is on a mountain and he was dressed as a lady. I saw him for the first time, rather astonished by the beauty he possessed. After that one time, Nakago found me, and there was only heat and hatred in my blood whenever I thought about him, my enemy."

"Then why…?" Keisuke ventured hesitantly.

"He nearly killed me twice in the last life, succeeded once, and did not lift a finger against me in this life. I had nearly killed her once in this life, and succeeded once in the last life. It gives me another chance to kill her before we both break even. However…I don't want her life any longer…"

"Why does a hideous beast like you love someone as beautiful as she is? Not counting Hotohori…"

"Before I got my memories back, I loved everyone. I was a pup. I used to play with the daughter of an innkeeper, every afternoon and she would sneak out at night to watch the stars and moon with me. She disappeared for a few days and returned with food and money and gold. I was elated. However, she did not want me to play with her any longer. I howled my distress to the moon that night.

"Ko Reishun, as I know her, would comfort me whenever I did that. I am convinced that my Ko Reishun was replaced by some other person. I howled at the moon not only to vent out my feelings, but to see if the soul of Ko Reishun is really there under the body or if was replaced by some monster. She came down that night and took me in her arms. Which was good, or else I would have left and gone far away by dawn. We became really good friends after that. Keisuke, I guess that she had her memories back at the time, so…"

"I should think so. It was…"

"It was around thirteen or fourteen years ago."

"Yes, Nuriko had it all in her head by that time."

Ashitare nodded. "And that's how I grew to love her."

He stalked away. "Where are you going, Ashitare? You haven't told me how you've gotten your memories and how both of you separated!" Keisuke yelled after the retreating figure.

Ashitare stopped. "I will tell you later in detail; I have to get medical supplies. But bear this in mind; I do not wish you to tell anyone else, or I will snap your neck. It's rather ironic, don't you think? The person who had killed me, punished me into killing my best friend, manipulated me…was the one who gave me back my memories and separated the two of us. Nakago…that's why I never liked him. He was like my jinx."

He strode quickly towards the town, leaving Keisuke behind in the forest to mull over what the wolf man had said. "Wow, people can really change. And I never thought of Ashitare as anyone but a menacing enemy wolf who killed Nuriko…never thought there is this other side of him..."

-

"Taka…Miaka will be alright…" Yui said, trying to comfort Taka.

"It's not Miaka now."

"Okay, then…Nuriko would be alright. Are you happy now?"

"Not unless you pay all my bills for this whole month, Yui."

"Taka!"

They reached their destination. Yui frowned. "Do you want to ask where they had gotten Miaka's clothes and make up, or even earrings? They've most likely forgotten…"

"It's worth a try; better than nothing you know."

"I wonder where Keisuke is now…after Nuriko had…"

Taka stopped walking in. "Yui, just don't talk about it, okay?"

He approached a cloaked, hooded man at the cashier. "Umm…do you know what clothes my wife wore?"

The shady man held out a hand. "Five thousand million yen."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

Yui nudged Taka. "You are starting to sound like Tasuki everyday."

"Don't compare me to that foul-mouthed bandit!" Taka hissed, before staring at the man again. "My wife don't wear money! She'll get raped on the spot!"

"No, the man wants money in return for information," Yui explained.

"What the hell? Who is that rich?"

"Five thousand million yen is a lot, huh? I take it that the Suzaku no miko, your wife, is worth less than that? How gravely insulting that is to her…" the cloaked man scolded, pulling back his hood. "And anyway, you did not tell me who your wife was, when she was here…honestly, no one would understand you at all."

Yui's eyes widened. "That…is…"

The man bowed. "I am Hikari's personal doctor, but I am here, part time. And as for clothes similar to what she is wearing…I have to say that they are all out of stock."

Taka flared. "Is this a big fat joke or what? What do you want, Tenkou?"

The man with the ridiculously long hair shrugged and said, "I want to make sure you and your wife reconcile, but the child needs the father. She kept calling for her parents ever since SHE got sucked into the book. It's like a nightmare, really. The next curse would come in three days…and would haunt her again until it's destroyed. You bought yourself more time, Taka Sukenami. Use it wisely. And anyway, about her clothes, I'd like to remind you that you would be like Nuriko in her past life; a cross-dresser, if you even consider wearing Miaka's clothes. She is wearing a dress. Better search for accessories instead."

"Ooh, I hate being outsmarted by enemies…" Taka grumbled. Tenkou stretched out his hand. "What, Tenkou? You want to scratch me?"

"Five thousand million yen. Either pay it or work for it."

"No way, pale-face! I never agreed for the information you dished out!"

An hour later…

"Remind me why I'm here, Taka. In a bunny costume. It is not an easter costume either. It is a dumb waitress suit!"

"I am not faring very well either, Yui. As for the reminder, I'd say that you wanted to come. 'I would like to!' it is from your mouth, directly! And for your information, I am wearing a tortoise suit!"

"Good, Taka the tortoise. The animal reflects the opposite of you. You seem to have some fate with animals; first the cat and next the Tortoise. And to add to that, Taka the Tortoise actually rolls off my tongue easily."

"Shut up, Yui, and start ushering people in!" Taka hissed. Yui glared back.

"With my figure, I could bring in more customers, but Tetsuya…"

"Tetsuya is reading! Go and be done with it!" Taka said, pushing Yui out. It just happened that Tetsuya was NOT reading the red coloured book, but out grocery shopping…

"Yui, why…YUI, you are not cheating on me, are you?" Tetsuya cried, a kilometre away.

"Wow, he must have good eyesight…IT'S TAKA, TETSUYA!" Yui shouted back. Taka wondered if it's the sunglasses that made Tetsuya see more clearly than normal people…and whether it would sell high.

"OH, YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH TAKA, HUH? I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Tetsuya stormed off. Yui turned to Taka.

"Well, I tried to explain, but he doesn't get it. Shows how incompatible we really are."

-

"Soi, no da. It is time for dinner, no da…"

He did not hear anything in her room. Chichiri frowned.

"Soi?"

Poof.

-

Mitsukake was very unhappy. "Shouka…"

"I don't want you to go. It would be too late to save her anyway…"

"But…I am late once…and I don't want to repeat that mistake again…"

Shouka sat down beside him. "I know you are in love with her, don't deny it!" she teased.

"Shouka!"

"Don't worry, all will work out. See if it don't."

-

"Soi? You have to eat, no da…"

"Chichiri…what is that? That floating thing there? It is a beautiful person there…"

Chichiri looked and was shocked. "No da! Get away, no da! Nothing could get to her, no da…"

He tugged on her arm, jerking her out of her reverie. "Out, no da! This is dangerous, no da!"

"What…" Soi muttered tiredly. "What happened?"

Poof; Chichiri disappeared with Soi in his arms.

-

"So this Curse…"

"Is aiming for us now, one Seishi at a time, no da. They could possess you, if you are not careful…it would not possess Nuriko and maybe Ashitare…but the weaker ones of the group…no da…"

"Like Mitsukake?"

"The ones we found, no da."

"Why did it not give chase?" Soi asked, swallowing a spoonful of rice.

"It attacks in your sleep, no da. And only if you are ignorant will the Curse have an advantage, no da. It stays with the children of Seishis, no da. However, if you are a normal person, it wouldn't attack you, no da. If you are a Seishi too, it could only possess you for a day, but who knows what destruction you are programmed to do, no da?"

Soi realised the severity of the situation. "Thank you, weird monk. You are pretty knowledgeable, you know."

Chichiri smiled. "That's one of the advantages of being me, no da."

-


	23. Mirror Deception

Disclaimer: Me? I am so beautiful that I only could be drawn by Yuu Watase! Who else? (Nuriko)

Umm…it's a long time…but I got two chapters uploaded! Hopefully…

-

"Taka…do you still have your skills? Your Suzaku Seven skills, I mean…"

"I've done my part as a Suzaku Warrior already, so, sorry, Yui, my skills have depleted. I cannot even make my sign flare up again…"

Yui gestured to the eyes on her. "I am feeling nervous with all the people looking at me like that…usually it's Tetsuya who saves me from this, but now…"

Taka knew Tetsuya well enough to know what he did to turn away spectators on his girlfriend. "He only told everyone that you are his girlfriend, Yui," Taka laughed, "And then he kisses you. That is not saving…"

A mischievous boy slapped her on her butt. She gasped and hopped over to Taka, hugging him tightly. She turned to the boy. "Stop that! I am already taken! And I am not a prostitute!"

Taka pushed Yui away. "I couldn't breathe just a moment ago…" he gasped, gulping the air ravenously. "What's the big idea?" he asked, turning to Yui. He then saw the number of people ogling Tetsuya's girl. "Wow, this is getting serious…"

-

Keisuke woke Nuriko up gently. "Your medicine."

Nuriko shook her head. "That thing's bitter! I want something sweet!" she pouted. "And I think Miboshi looks horrendous in women's clothing. Later, I want to change. And if I ever saw that monster with my body again, I will clobber him!"

"He does not need that, Nuriko. He is now suffering in Taisukun's palace, so spare him that extra pain, could you? You are also certainly not in the condition to beat him senseless either. Also, that body you will be clobbering is yours in the first place, so why ruin your good looks?" a cold voice came.

Nuriko recognized it. "Nakago?"

Keisuke turned to see the one who had tortured his sister the first time she went into the book. "Nakago?"

The blonde ex-general of Kutou bowed low. He tilted his head upwards. "Nakago, yes, I am. Am I right in guessing that you are the esteemed Suzaku no Miko's brother? Pity, I had expected my number one enemy to appear here instead. I want to ki-blast him dead."

"You monster!" Keisuke bit out.

Nuriko held his hand urgently. "Nakago is better now. It's just talk, honest. Keisuke, don't be rash!"

Keisuke. Nuriko did not call him Onii-chan. The situation must be serious and dangerous. Keisuke sighed and turned away from Nakago. "Okay…I shall trust Nuriko. I will not pick a fight with you. Not like I could, anyway. But do not talk about killing Taka. It makes me flare."

Nakago smirked. "So, the Miko's brother hates me just as much."

Keisuke did not want to add "Ashitare did not like you too" to the conversation, so he concentrated on shoving the medicine into Nuriko's mouth. Nuriko nearly gagged, but dutifully swallowed the medicine. "Slower."

"What, Nakago?" Keisuke snapped.

"Feed her slowly. No wonder you are not married yet."

Keisuke looked at the patient. Brown herbal liquid trailed down the side of her lips, dripping onto the bed. Even though it is Miboshi looking at him, Keisuke could imagine Nuriko, lying on the bed, sadly taking in the medicine. If it were really Miboshi, he did not give a damn. "Oh, sorry…"

Nuriko shook her head and opened her mouth. "No one had ever fed me like this before, except my parents in this and last life. I don't mind."

Keisuke was astonished. She was never fed by anyone else in her whole life, not even by her siblings? She must be really deprived of love. He pushed the bowl to Nakago. "You had more knowledge of feeding women. Go feed her yourself. I need to take a breather."

He went out to the forest, stepped into a clearing and sat on a rock. He cried. "Miaka, is this how you felt when suddenly your life was turned upside down by pain? By humiliation? By pity? I understand. I finally understand your pain, why you always cried. You are a selfish brat, but you can feel, couldn't you? Where are you, Miaka? I need you to be here! I want to know that there is someone who I can really take care of!" he yelled at the moon.

He fell asleep on his knees, feeling cold and alone.

-

Miaka sat on her bed. She was jolted awake by a faint yelling. It slowly disappeared and she strained to hear it. "Keisuke? Keisuke! Are you calling me?"

She made her way to the window. "Keisuke, I am here!"

"Miaka?"

"Taisukun. I can feel my brother. He needs me."

"He is safe."

Silence reigned for a minute, broken only by the Nyan Nyans in the next room. They were fighting for work. Typical Nyan Nyans.

"Taisukun, can you show me what Taka is doing now?" Miaka asked hesitantly. Taisukun wore a face of shock.

"What for?"

"I miss him. I have to see him safe with my very own eyes."

Taisukun brought out a mirror from her sleeve. "My soul-exchanging mirror had shattered. But this…I kept it extra safe."

She handed it to Miaka. "Don't break it."

Miaka nodded. Taisukun floated out of the door, pausing only to tell her how to use the mirror, before disappearing.

"Take me to Taka and Yui. Later, take me to Keisuke."

-

It really was getting out of hand. One stranger took Yui and forcefully kissed her on the lips. "Hey!" Taka shouted. "Don't touch her!" It had to stop. No one wants a repeat performance of the rape scene that happened in the Universe of the Four Gods. To Yui, no less.

"Oh yeah? What do you want to do about it? She is not even your girlfriend!"

Taka was furious. "Of course she is!" he yelled, snatching Yui's hand. Taking her face between his two hands, he muttered an apology before kissing her gently on the lips.

-

Tears fell.

She had nearly dropped the mirror in shock. She could not hear what he said in the mirror, but that one action is enough. "Turn to Keisuke, mirror. I don't want to see them making out."

As their image was erased, she silently wished them happiness together. "Yui, you did not really let him go, did you? Never mind. I am happy here. When I cured Hikari, I will hide in one faraway place. I will not come between both of you."

-

"Thank you, Taka. They are all gone now."

"Yeah, and you have brought so many customers here we can go without owing that creepy Tenkou a cent!"

"Yeah, money makes the world go round! What about Miaka! You have to get back to her!" Yui scolded, pushing Taka to a jewellery store. "You don't expect to leave her there alone, do you?"

"Fine! Excuse me, could you make a ring exactly like the one my wife gave you some time ago? You see, the middle was made of ruby…"

"You should have done this earlier!" Yui scolded. She smiled. Miaka would be very happy that they are finally making progress.


	24. Miboshi's 'friends'

Disclaimer: Since when did the damned FY belong to this crappy person? It belongs to Yuu Watase! (Tasuki)

Thanks for the reviews! I sort of forgot to put this up…oh, and can I improve on anything? Looks like I could…

"I am damned bored! And where did Nakago go anyway!"

"Let me tell you about my son, Boushin…"

"No fucking way!"

"But…it is the article of perfection!"

"So you are saying that your damned son is better than you?" Tasuki asked. He was sitting in the darkness. It was night, anyway. No one wanted to light a fire.

"He is me. I am the best, the most beautiful! So of course, we are on par! Only because he is me!"

"Yeah right, Hotohori. I never thought you would damned fall in love with anyone else besides danged Miaka and yourself! And Houki was the split image of Nuriko! What the damned hell are you thinking? 'Oh, I cannot get the original and so I must have a damned copy?' I don't damned believe you! You push him away just to marry a split copy of him?" Tasuki said; he was glad that he cannot see Hotohori, lest he would punch him.

"I love Houki," was the short, controlled reply, rather choked.

"I don't think it is damned mere coincidence, Emperor!"

"Brother had wished us happiness together! He did it so earnestly before he died! If not…"

"If not? He always took care of you, and only before he had that fight with Ashitare did he really give you up! And that was because he fell in love with Miaka! He even told Houki to take care of you! He loves you so much! And you kicked him away like some piece of shit…"

"I don't treat him like manure! And I had to produce an heir, or else the Konan Empire will suffer! And loving another person does not make you less a man! I LOVE HOUKI!" Hotohori roared, before quieting down. "Houki did so much for me…and bore me such a beautiful son…I love them so much. However, now she's my senior and Boushin is around my age. I don't think I can live with them as a father in their family anymore."

"So…you wanted to really stay with them in this crappy life?" Tasuki asked, not wanting to hear Hotohori explode again.

"I couldn't. My son won't understand. My wife will cry everyday…it is best I stay out of sight."

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad…."

"I do not want to be an emperor any longer. I also do not want to be associated with the palace. Get it? It was there that my family resides, my loneliness resides, my worry resides and my luxury resides in. Tasuki, I am going to make things right in this life. Nuriko was never meant to die up there."

"He already damned died, so you can't change history."

"I am going to change the history of the future, not the past…"

Tasuki had a bad feeling to where the conversation was heading. "Let's cut this and go find damned Nuriko."

-

"The ring would be ready in a MONTH?" came an outraged voice.

Yui turned to the shopkeeper. "I don't believe you! A MONTH? Is it true, Taka?"

Taka shrugged miserably. "You heard it."

"That guy would pay you more if you make it fast," a dreaded voice came.

"What the hell? Tenkou? Smooching off my money again, huh?"

"Taka, Tenkou sounded logical this time. How much more do you charge?" Yui asked the goldsmith.

"Give me five million yen and this would be ready in a week."

Tenkou forked out the money. "Taka, Yui, be sure to meet me in the hospital. You are going to work there from now on, until I think it's enough."

"No way!"

-

Miboshi was recovering, Tomo could see it. She sighed in relief. "Miboshi? Talk to me, you've been unconscious since this afternoon."

"Let Nyan Nyan hit him awake!"

"Shut up, you Suzaku scum! So, Miboshi?"

Miboshi groaned and opened his eyes. "Tomo? I have to beat the stuffing out of that damned Taisukun! And it is not only out of revenge! My master wants it!"

Tomo raised an eyebrow. "Master?"

She could not get more from Miboshi as he had fallen back into the state of unconsciousness again.

-

Ashitare came back with the medical supplies and nearly fell with shock. Nakago turned from Nuriko's bed. "Ashitare."

He growled. "Get away from her! You…"

Nakago sighed. "I can see that Keisuke is not the only one who dislikes me. It is apparent that you, too, dislike me."

"How could you expect anyone to forgive you if in the last life you tortured, then killed him?"

Nakago shrugged. "You've pardoned Nuriko. He had blinded you, and then killed you. Are you contradicting yourself?"

"Hum, perhaps. But it won't erase my dislike of you. Because unlike Nuriko, I know you very well. And that knowledge would never change."

-

Nuriko was relieved to be outdoors. "Now that both of them are picking bones with one another, I will take this opportunity to play! I don't think I am too injured…"

She stopped when she entered a clearing. "Keisuke, why are you sleeping here?"

-

Miaka turned to Keisuke. "At least I know I got a brother here to comfort me…"

She stopped, and frowned. "Why did he look so sad? He cried? My brother don't cry in front of me…oh yeah, I am seeing him sneakily."

Her brother was lifted up by strong arms. Just then, the mirror turned black, smudging the image of her brother. "What in the round world? Taisukun!"

The old lady burst in frantically. She snatched the mirror from the scared Miko and left hurriedly, only muttering, "Your brother is in great danger, Miaka, be mentally prepared! I will try my best to set this mirror working right again…"

Miaka sat on the bed. "Keisuke, you had better be alright…"

-

"I couldn't keep awake like you can, Chichiri!"

"Then sleep, no da!"

"Will I be in danger?"

"Yes, no da!"

Soi lifted tired eyes from the table. "Argh, then I better drink some warm milk…no idea why I hate Chichiri now…"

"That's because you are deprived of sleep, no da!"

"You are the logical idiot, Chichiri."

"I saved you, no da!"

"You could save me again, right?"

"Yes, no da!"

Soi sighed. "Then I will go to sleep."

Chichiri looked at the head on the table. "Da…"

-

Nuriko was bringing Keisuke back when she heard the whistling of Arrows.

"Woah! I am not a superwoman you know!" she said as she dodged most of them.

"Superwoman? You are a man, Miboshi. Why are you wearing women's clothing?" a soft, whispery voice said in the darkness. "Your job in killing Suzaku's Taisukun is not advancing and our master is getting weary."

Nuriko blinked. "Huh?"

A figure jumped out of the trees. "Prepare to die, Seiryu Warrior Miboshi! Our mater said you've changed sides!"

"What in the world is he talking about?" Nuriko asked the sleeping Keisuke beside her. She collected herself and dropped Keisuke on the floor. She went into a defensive stance. "So you want to fight? Ko Reishun and Nuriko would see you into heaven! Or in this case, hell!"


	25. Shinzaho

I have to agree that I am veering a little…but I will try very hard! And sorry, I really had writer's block, so…it came a bit late…never mind, I posted up two this time!

Disclaimer: I own only myself…not FY…and maybe a few other stuff too…but not Fushigi Yuugi…sighs…

"Hotohori?"

"Yes, Tasuki?"

"I saw a house there. Not exactly a house, a hut in my opinion, but…"

Tasuki made his way towards the house, only to be stopped by a strong hand.

"If I am not the emperor and hadn't died so early, would I be good friends with everyone else? Tasuki, tell me honestly."

Tasuki stared at him for a while before quipping, "If you drop that 'I love me' attitude, that narcissistic attitude, then I think you would be a perfect ladies-man. Not that I like women!"

Hotohori sighed. "I want friendship, not women!"

"You've got Nuriko as a friend from the start, with Taka…hmm, if you hadn't fucking died, I think you might be my and Chichiri's best friends. Chiriko and Mitsukake freaking died too early for anyone to know them that well. Same goes for Nuriko, no da."

Hotohori nodded. "You are talking like Chichiri now…same goes for Nuriko, no da? Better him influencing you than you influencing him!"

Tausuki's eyes widened and he glared, covering his mouth with his hands. "Shut up, no da! Argh, no da! I will get this spell off me, no da! Chichiri, no da!"

Hotohori had to laugh. "It sounds like hiccups, Tasuki-kun."

"No da," Tasuki growled, scowling. "I had a sneaking suspicion Chichiri did this to me, no da."

-

Nuriko hated dropping someone. But Keisuke did not seem to mind anyway. "Miboshi is resting somewhere else! I am Nuriko and his enemies are my enemies!" _Better me destroying his body than him destroying mine!_

"You are trying to deceive me, aren't you? I will not be fooled!" the figure yelled.

_Oh well. Either way, the results would be the same. _"Okay, I am Miboshi. Happy now?" Nuriko asked, voice tinged with sarcasm. _Miboshi owes me one for this._

Then the world turned totally black.

-

"So this is the Shinzaho…"

"Yep, yep, three cheers for Nyan Nyan!"

_The clothes Mayo was wearing…I wonder how she's doing…Yui and Taka are kissing…_

Miaka hugged the clothes tightly. She couldn't forget the image in the mirror. No matter what she did, it always resurfaced sooner or later.

"Miaka, you had to find all your warriors! Quickly and the second Shinzaho must be found too!" Taisukun said. Miaka sensed the urgency in her voice.

"What happened?"

"When a child from a Seishi was born, a curse would stick to the person. If on any occasion the curse died, the child would have a few days rest before a new one would attack. The curse comes from the eighteenth level of hell and being forcefully ripped out of it opens the gates to hell. The gates take years to open and it would fully open in only a week and bestow darkness over the Universe of the four gods. I send Miboshi, Tomo, Chichiri and Soi on your quest for the second Shinzaho, residing in Kutou."

"Chichiri and Soi are here?"

"Hai, no da!"

Soi and Chichiri appeared with a tiny poof. Soi had dark rings around her eyes. "Chichiri is nice, but stubborn. I told him I want to sleep but he just don't listen…"

"I think the more the merrier, no da! I will make Nakago, Tasuki and Hotohori come too, no da!"

Soi frowned at Tomo, who was staring into space. She slapped her. "Hey there, beautiful. I am back. Miss me?"

Tomo snickered sleeve covering her mouth daintily. "I might, but I doubt Nakago would like your dark rings. Be sure to attend to them before he runs away!"

Soi screamed in horror and fled from the room, snatching a mirror from Taisukun in the process. "No da, Tomo, you scared her away, no da," Chichiri stated.

Tomo smirked, shaking Miboshi awake. "I like being the pain in her neck."

-

"Tasuki, assemble all you know at the meeting point outside the inn, no da. In fifteen minutes, no da. I will explain it all to you later, no da…" Tasuki ranted. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I am right! It was Chichiri!"

"Why don't we see who's in the house? Perhaps, if we are lucky, we might find Nakago and Nuriko there."

-

Mitsukake got ready for the next patient. "Shouka, who's next?"

"Me, Mitsukake. Only me."

Mitsukake saw no one. "Look below your table. You know I am short."

"Chiriko?" he asked, his eyes widening when he saw the figure resting on the side of his table.

"Yes, I had finally found you. I wanted to ask you something…do you feel it? The feeling of being left out? Do you? Ou Doukun sneaked out, hopefully unseen by the people of his home…so I have no time to really chat. Me, I am a warrior of Suzaku, a minister in the palace walls a few months ago before being relocated to another faraway place. You are doing well here. Shouka is your wife now…but I…never mind. I heard rumours about Seishi gathering in Konan. Why don't we…?"

"But Shouka?"

"She had a baby?"

"Not yet diagnosed but…"

"Be careful. Until the Miko summons Suzaku, do not get her pregnant. It will only lead to distress."

"I shall take your word for it. Shouka shall stay here. She said she would take care and this time, this place had no sickness, no disease. The clinic would close until I come back. I will tell Shouka. Can you stay here?"

"If you are not going, I am going home. If you are, I will stay here, Mitsukake."

-

"Oh. I will pray for your safety."

"Shouka, take care. And don't die."

"No, I will go and die very dramatically in front of you."

Mitsukake was shocked. "Shouka!"

She smiled. "Just joking. Go along with Chiriko and hopefully our baby would be as clever as he is…"

"Baby…oh dear…are you sure?" he placed his fingers on her pulse. Sure enough, there is a baby in his wife's womb.

"What, changed your mind about going?" Shouka asked indignantly.

Mitsukake strode out of the room hurriedly. "Stay here. I will get Chiriko here to examine you."

"But Myojuan, you are doctor!"

"I am the doctor, but he is the genius!"

-

The door opened. Tasuki peeked in, retracting his head just in time to avoid the ki blast sent in his direction. "What the HELL!"

"Oops, my hand slipped," Nakago smirked. Ashitare growled in response.

"You goddamned wolf, you are the one who killed Nuriko the last time, right?"

"Who is that ugly monster?" Hotohori inquired, turning his face purposefully from the wolf-man.

"Watch who you call ugly…" Ashitare growled. Tasuki looked at the wolf man.

"Hey, you had my fangs! Can we be friends in this life?"

"We found Keisuke and lost Nuriko," Nakago said calmly. "That's why Ashitare isn't at my throat now."

"Listen, you son of a bitch, the only reason we are not at your throat now is because of Miaka. If you had a heart, stay outta my sight. And Hotohori's."

"Wait a minute," Hotohori said, "You said you lost Nuriko?"

Nakago nodded. "The man on the bed here is Miaka's brother. Apparently Nuriko was bringing him when she…"

"Crap…you spoiled my good mood…"

Hotohori comforted him. "With Nakago around, no one is in a good mood, so you are forgiven."

"What did you say?" Nakago asked.

Ashitare smirked. "I like the man with the long brown hair and golden eyes. He is a very very very honest man."


	26. Hell's hell

I got writer's block for quite a few days…

Disclaimer: I really want to own Fushigi Yuugi, just so that I will change the storyline so that Nakago would love me…but he is always beyond my reach…you damned TOMO! (Soi)

Chichiri appeared out of nowhere, startling the people in the house. "I felt your chi all gathered here, so I came here to fetch you, no da. The shinzaho needs to be found, no da."

Nakago turned to the magician. "This is Keisuke, Miaka's brother. And he doesn't act his age, like his bratty little sister."

Keisuke shot up from the bed. "I heard that!"

"I know. Idiots come from the same family."

"Miaka's not an idiot! You are the one who's insane!"

"Insanity would be much better compared to idiocy. Chichiri, do you feel Nurik's chi? We seemed to have lost her," Nakago said, ignoring Keisuke's glares. "Though she is not in the correct body, she is still my future wife and I cannot lose her."

"You already got two people fighting over you and now you want to add in a third person into your demented little party?" Keisuke muttered bitterly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, bastard."

Chichiri opened his eyes. "I don't understand it, no da. She's disappeared off the face of the Universe of the Four Gods, no da. Is she dead?"

"Nuriko is missing? Why?" Keisuke asked, puzzled.

"It is because of your stupidity, idiot."

"Nakago! I stopped when Nuriko is here, but now I have to get rid of you! For the rest of the world's sake!"

Nakago glared at him. "I am the strongest of the Seiryu seven. Even Ashitare died under my blasts. I would be happy to add you to my list of dead people."

Hotohori and Tasuki moved fast. Tasuki dragged Keisuke out and Hotohori restrained Nakago. "Now, don't go so goddamn far with your fucking antics! He would die in his own crappy world and not under your danged hands!"

Hotohori cringed at Tasuki's language. "I think he is right…Nakago…"

"No one ready to go, no da?"

-

Nuriko did not like it. It was like living in hell, with the lava glowing on the walls, the fire and the charred floor…she shivered. "Hello, whoever brought me here had to bring me out! I like sunny places better!"

The lashing of a whip was heard. "Hello, Miboshi. You sounded different. No curse words, no screams, no yelling, no pain. It's like you've forgotten your place in the realms of the dead."

"Huh? Realms of the dead? I am not dead yet, am I? You had better let me go!"

He chuckled. "So, I have to follow a young boy's orders? Remember, I am your one and only master. And my master was displeased with me. Because of you, he is displeased and also in turn displeased me."

Nuriko lifted an eyebrow. "Who displeased who? I displeased someone to end up in a horrible place like this?"

"What do you mean, Miboshi? This place is your home. Thank me instead of asking me to let you go. Master and servant are bound for life, as curses are bound to the Seishi's children. We are curses too, in a way."

Nuriko shook her head. "I don't want a master!"

The figure came out of the darkness. "I am your Taisukun, Miboshi, in a last life. You never met me, right? Now, exiled and sent to the eighteenth level of hell, I still had the privilege of being master to you. You came here, exiled because of your cheating death by using children's bodies. Chiriko went to heaven while you rotted here in hell. You will never leave here, though every thousand years you will ascend one level nearer to the living. Reincarnation will take place soon after. You and I will be master and servant for quite a long time."

"Eighteen thousand years…but I am alive!"

The lady looked away. "That's because you are lucky, Miboshi. My master let you go through the reincarnation wheel."

Her long, shiny black hair flowed past her waist. Her eyes were a sparkling midnight blue and her skin was ivory white. Nuriko gasped at her beauty. "You are really opposite of my…" she bit back her next word, thinking it would be good to pretend to be Miboshi for the time being, "…opponent Taisukun. Young and pretty…" she continued in awe.

The girl blushed, floating in the air. "You are the first one to see the real me. Nakago and Yui saw only blue flames burning in a black background. Now, to business, Miboshi. I have received word that you lost a fight with Suzaku's Taisukun."

Nuriko sighed. She decided to tell the young Taisukun everything she experienced with Miboshi, omitting the switching souls part. "Then there you have it."

"This is bad. Suzaku is gathering all of them. If all goes well, you know what would happen."

"What?" seeing the lady's stare, Nuriko continued, "I hit my head during the fight with Taisukun. I might act weird…"

"No wonder you are saying you are Nuriko when I tried to get you home!"

"So what would happen?"

"The people of hell, when any of the four gods are summoned, would perish into nothing, Miboshi."

"That means…all the people in hell are totally, really dead, nothing? No thoughts, nothing at all, not even a second chance?"

"Yes, Miboshi. If not, why would we try so hard to stop Suzaku? Personally, forty years ago, you and I both saw comrades die before our very eyes! And their death is forever, forever destroyed. No reincarnation of spirits. We escaped to the Miko's world for a while using our powers, missing it by just a little bit. You are puzzled as to how I did it, didn't you? I did not tell you that I still had my powers as Taisukun of the Seiryu Seven. However, as the Suzaku Seven grew up, they had unconsciously gathered a lot of negative ki directed at me. As a result, my powers have waned. We cannot use the same method to escape again, Miboshi."

"I understand, Taisukun."

-

"I like being free from that wretched Master's grasp, but being within reach of Nakago and Tomo is even worse! And the bad weather in Hokkan isn't making my life any better."

"I can see you've recovered Miboshi. And learnt to hate me and Tomo in the process," Nakago said dryly. "And who is this Master you are talking about?"

"I don't need to tell you!"

"Now, now, we are searching for the Shinzaho, no da. Don't fight, no da."

Tasuki looked at Miboshi and remarked, "You make Nuriko look like shit."

"I don't think your account of her is any better! Saying that she wore women's clothing using my body is a staggering insult to my pride! I will never lift my head up again!"

"Nuriko fucking could!"

"I might look like her but I am not! You and Nakago are the same person!"

"What the fucking hell! If you continue insulting me…"

"I think Miboshi is insulting _me_ instead, Tasuki-kun."

Miaka leaned towards Chichiri. "A lot of good it did bringing them along."

"I wish Suboshi and Amiboshi are here…they usually stop Nakago, Tomo and Miboshi from bickering…Suboshi by recklessly swinging his sharp little cotton ball yoyo, and Amiboshi by playing his flute…I miss them…"

"I miss Amiboshi too…I can't say much about Suboshi though…he nearly killed me once with his harmless looking yoyo!" Tomo interrupted.

"You are the worst Seishi of the lot!" Soi retorted. "If you could just let go of that dumb clam of yours…"

"My shin is way better than Nakago even!"

Soi grinned. "Nakago," she said sweetly, "Tomo said that you are worse than a clam shell!"

"Tomo, if you are not a lady I will ki blast you into hell." Tomo knew that her chances with Nakago are blown, even though she is engaged to him.

"Soi, you schemer!"

Hotohori looked at Chichiri and shrugged. "If you want to find the Shinzaho, you have to take care of this first…"

Miaka nodded. "I will try stopping Miboshi and Tasuki, while…"

"Miboshi, you will make damned Nuriko look like a fucking meatball!"

"How dare you insult my favourite food, Tasuki!" With that Miaka surged headlong into Tasuki's and Miboshi's fight.

"Chichiri, even our Miko is sowing discord in our group," Hotohori observed the glaringly obvious.

"That's obvious, no da…I am going to find the whereabouts of the Shinzaho… want to come along, Hotohori?"

"My pleasure, I haven't tried finding the Shinzaho before…is it fun?"

Chichiri looked downcast. "No, not when somebody dies in your team right after that…"

"Let's hope she is reincarnated into a girl next time…getting Miboshi to summon with Miaka might be a little difficult though…" he said, staring pointedly at Miaka's fight. It was so violent, a dust cloud appeared.

"Da…we will find a way, no da! Let's ask around Hokkan, no da. Taisukun said that it could be anything the other Mikos had worn during their summoning…but the baby was a special one, though…no da…"

Hotohori shook his head. "They say it's a honeymoon baby last time, but I think she already got it before the final fight with Tenkou."

"So it counts as a Shinzaho?"

"Yes…all we need to do is find the thing the other Mikos are wearing. It's around here, but…"

"Let's ask around, no da. The Genbu Shinchiseishi only guarded the most precious thing the miko wore, no da. The Shinzaho might be a ribbon, no da."

-

Fushigi Akugi

"Tomo, if you aren't a lady, I would kill you like Tenkou did in the OVA!"

- Hey, Nakago, stick to the script! You are a new actor but be thankful we have finally dragged you from the job of working in a restaurant!-

"Ahem! Tomo…"

-No ahems!-

"Tomo, if you aren't a lady, I will ki-blast you! Die!"

-CUT!-

-One more time!-

"Tomo, if you…"

-

Fifty takes later…

-

-That's a wrap!-

"What's with ki-blasting me so many times, huh? You hate me or something?"

"Yes."

SLAP!

"I was just…never mind…"


	27. Twins of Seiryu

Thanx for the reviews! I really liked them! Though, I don't learn much through one-word reviews…

Disclaimer: Hey, FY is mine, not Flonted's! It is mine! Mine! My money! I love my money! (Taka/Tamahome)

Mitsukake looked at Chiriko anxiously. "Is Shouka in any danger?" he asked, glancing at his beautiful wife. Chiriko shivered involuntarily.

"This might not have any lasting effects on Shouka, but it will on the baby. A curse will rise from Hell and guide the Seishi child to hell. That was why I am kind of worried when Hotohori said he had a son. And Shouka…and Miaka is the worst. The curse would affect her child more than the other Seishi's children."

His eyes widened. "We had better go now! If we are feeling left out, then Miaka must have really descended from her world! The rumours must be true!" he turned to Shouka, his green eyes serious. "You will stay here and take care of yourself. Mitsukake and I will find a way to summon Suzaku and save your baby. Hotohori is so lucky his first son did not die at all. Miaka and Taka's daughter would die if not given sufficient attention on the curse. Shouka, I will take my leave. Say your last words to your husband."

He left.

"Since when did Chiriko have this admirable, noble air around him? I never met him, but…"

"I think his death had made him stronger. But he was already born in a family with great status, so it is natural…"

Shouka grabbed Mitsukake's arm tightly. "You will be safe, you hear?"

Mitsukake hugged his wife gently. He closed his eyes at the warmth. "You are going to be the most fortunate girl in the world, I promise you. You will never have to die a horrible death anymore. I will be there. I will be there for you. I am going to see my son's birth. Or daughter's birth…"

"It is a daughter!"

"A son!"

-

Ashitare had the ability to feel people whom he had loved or hated. He had a lot of abilities. No one seemed to appreciate them except the purple haired Seishi…who had brought so much joy into his heart…

He shook his head at his thoughts.

He seemed to be left out from the fights. He looked on as Chichiri and Hotohori disappeared. Hokkan, his deathbed and his enemy's deathbed. It is the worst place he had ever been in. Not literally; the climate was perfect for someone like him. It was the memories.

He stalked off into the mist, determined to find the Shinzaho. If the Miko was not going to find it, Chichiri, Hotohori and himself would.

-

"Chichiri," Hotohori hissed desperately, blushing to he roots of his silky brown hair. "Why in the world are we in the BROTHEL? This place is inappropriate for us men to go to!"

"Not really, no da!" Chichiri assured. "No one would recognise me in my mask."

"Remind me the reason as to why we are here, Chichiri…and also, you have a mask. What about me?" Hotohori asked. "We have to get out of here!"

"Brothels are always good sources of information. Everyone comes here, if not for the girls, at least for a drink."

"I and you don't come here!"

"I do, no da…" Chichiri chirped. He blushed when he saw Hotohori eyeing him in suspicion. "To have a sip of wine only, no da! Hotohori-kun, no da!"

"Honestly, Chichiri! Are you learning from Tasuki…no, he hates women…" Hotohori sighed. "Okay…never mind. Let us get on with our investigation."

He wasn't aware of a pair of eyes burning into his back. Big, round, and green.

The person got up from his seat and paid his bills calmly. He strode out of the room swiftly. His brown hair was short and spiky. The person had a look that displayed a murderous intention; one not unlike Ashitare before he had killed Nuriko.

-

Ashitare never failed to find something. He always found it, no matter what. The only thing he had never really found was true love. The thing he was searching for, however, was not true love. It was anything. A shinzaho.

He wanted to grumble at the ridiculous notion of the Shinzaho being simply an accessory the Miko wore. However, he wanted to see Nuriko again. Nuriko was alive. Nuriko IS alive. He could smell it, feel it. And Ashitare did not save Nuriko from the accident to lose her again. He knew she was somewhere, but the connection he had to her was fading, slowly. He could not place Nuriko's exact spot, not even where she was residing in. He only knew that she was alive. The others believe that history repeats. Nuriko dies first. What then, about Ashitare?

Because he could feel it. That wrong feeling in his bones urged him to search for the Shinzaho more anxiously. Ashitare knew that he and Nuriko were destined to die together. It was destiny. And destiny could only be changed through a reincarnation wish. Nuriko wanted to be a girl. Her destiny changed; she really was a girl.

He wanted to be born with someone loving him. His only wish, and that was granted. Nuriko had loved him as a friend for as long as he could remember. He knew it was too much to ask for more. But, he could not help but sigh…

No one broke the destiny bond that had tied Nuriko and him together. They would die together, at around the same time, definitely the same hour. If it was him Nuriko married, no one will worry about leaving the other behind to mourn. Ashitare grinned at the thought.

He asked the squirrels and the birds. They haven't heard of a Shinzaho nearby. He wanted to grumble. He turned to the moon. The moon did not know either. "I guess…the answer would lie with the people of the Hokkan empire. The animals and Nature don't know."

He, as he was part of Nature, knew the Cycle. The cycle of reincarnation. His and Nuriko's star constellation would collide when they both died. It would be shooting stars.

-

Miaka tore away from the tangle. "Where did they go?"

"Who?" Miboshi asked, quarrel forgotten.

"They had damned started to find the shinzaho, Idiot."

Miaka turned to Tasuki with a glare. "We are going to find the Shinzaho. Tasuki, Miboshi, there is a nearby town. We shall search there."

The two bishonen turned to each other and shrugged. "Okay, then," they chorused.

-

Amiboshi was playing his flute when a figure dropped lightly in front of him. He paused. "You are…?"

He lifted his head to reveal sparkling green eyes. He was grinning. His short, spiky hair was brown and shiny. "You don't recognise me, do you?"

Amiboshi's world turned upside down.

-

Suboshi heard a muffled cry out in the fields and ran out to investigate. "Oh my god! You are!" he yelled on impulse. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"You know me? Pity, I only know your brother. But since you are here, might as well, then."

"Huh?"

He blacked out, not even knowing what had actually happened.


	28. Kourin

Okay, at least no one reviewed in one word…Thank you!

Disclaimer: FY do not belong to me, I say…sad, though…

Ashitare had asked a lot of people. Hokkan, having only ONE official shinzaho, was clueless about the others. He refused to give up. Finally, night had fallen in Hokkan. He knew that without food or lodging, he would not last long. He considered the brothel, but knew it would send him out in half a second. And 'send' was a nice word.

Byakko's shinzaho would be harder to find, and he was not in favour of the hot weather there. Deserts…he shuddered at the thought. He stalked into the forest silently, deciding to spend the night there quietly. As he huddled against a tree for warmth, he heard voices.

"Darn it, Miaka, this country had no freaking clue as to where the Shinzaho is! Nuriko is damned dead, and it freaking pains me to see Miboshi strutting about in her body!" came Tasuki's unhappy comment.

"I can't help it, wolf-boy! If that gay guy got MY body and DIED with it, I have the RIGHT to keep THIS ONE!" Nuriko's feminine voice retorted. Ashitare knew that that was Miboshi.

"I am not wolf-boy, Miboshi!"

"You are lucky I did not call you wolf-MAN instead, wolf-boy!"

"What, I am Ashitare now? I am not Ashitare!"

Ashitare had to wonder just what was so bad about being him. After all, he was a nice guy from top to bottom…and cute too…

"No, no, Tasuki. You are not that ugly freak of Nature…" Miaka consoled Tasuki, patting him gently on the back.

Ashitare had nothing to say to that. He _did_ feel a teeny bit insulted though…what does she mean by 'ugly freak of Nature'? He is handsome in Nature's terms! Too bad the Miko did not appreciate it…

He heard them shuffle away. Ashitare sighed and leaned on the tree, exhausted. No one would get away with it if they woke him up. No one…

…unless it is the Miko's brother.

-

Hotohori began to relax. Actually, being in a brothel was no big deal, unless you had a wife. And not touch the girls. No one wants a pregnant prostitute banging on their doors. Again, they are not short of money; he and Nuriko had a lot to spare. She had thankfully left her purse behind before she disappeared; they had to divide the money amongst themselves and Hotohori did not bring so much on him to provide more than a month's food and lodging for all.

He sighed as he sipped on a cup of wine. Nuriko, dead…he could bring himself to accept it; it was so sudden and it felt wrong. Chiriko and Miboshi would die together, he was sure of it. And Nuriko…if she had used her reincarnation wish to become a girl, then she should die together with Ashitare. He shrugged and turned to Chichiri. "Any news?"

"No, no da…the women never heard of the shinzaho…"

"Oh?"

Hotohori saw a pretty girl, with vivid purple hair, standing over them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kourin. And I am…"

"A prostitute?" Hotohori asked bluntly. Chichiri was silently studying the girl.

She blushed. "No, I am the mistress of this brothel. My husband runs this business. And I do know something about the Shinzaho…but I would like you to do something for me…"

"Say it, my lady. We would gladly do it for you," Hotohori replied. Chichiri continued in his silent scrutiny.

The woman shifted uncomfortably. "You see, a week ago, I was nearing childbirth and there is this young child saving me from being hit from a carriage. I gave birth to a baby boy just a day later. He seemed to be saying something to me. Come and see…you are Celestial Warriors aren't you? I can see that you both are, like that young boy. You both emit the same aura."

She led them to a room behind the living room. As they walked, Chichiri muttered, "You certainly look like her, no da…childbirth? Nuriko…"

"What are you mumbling about?" Hotohori inquired. He shook his head as Chichiri immediately kept quiet.

Kourin opened the door to reveal her baby. He had rose-coloured eyes and a cute, contented smile on his face. He saw them and his eyes widened in shock. He pouted and turned to Kourin for an explanation. "Now, now, don't cry…these are people who come to visit you…"

"What is wrong with him?" Hotohori inquired.

"He is growing too fast, no da. A boy born less than a week shouldn't be able to open his eyes, no da. And he seemed to understand us very well, no da," Chichiri explained. Kourin nodded in agreement.

"This gentleman is right. My baby is growing too fast. Also, I can talk to him and he could understand."

"Hori!" the baby suddenly shouted, when saw who they really were. "Chiri!"

"See?" Kourin said weakly.

They immediately went to the baby's side. "Who are you? How did you know who we are? Are you Nuriko?" Hotohori asked anxiously. Silently, he wished it wasn't. It would prove his theory totally wrong. Chichiri silently watched on, knowing perfectly the cause of the ex-emperor's distress.

The baby refused to answer.

"I would like you to tell me how the boy is faring in Konan. I am worried about him. And also, it will confirm something I have been think of lately," Kourin spoke up. "Then I will tell you about the shinzaho. This information of the boy pertains to my baby."

"Nuriko…" Hotohori choked, "…she…he got well for a while, before disappearing of the face of the Universe of the Four Gods."

Kourin was confused. "Pardon? Nani?"

Chichiri stepped in. "Nuriko is the boy who saved you, no da. He was saved by a fellow Seishi…no da," he coughed (Ashitare is definitely not a fellow Seishi), "But he slipped out in his weakened state. In the forest, he tried to bring back our friend, Keisuke before suddenly disappearing. His chi was gone. And that came to the conlusion that he is dead…"

"That means…this baby…" Kourin frowned, tears collecting in her eyes. She flung her head down onto her arms and cried. "No, Nuriko is not that boy! I refuse to believe it! Nuriko is supposed to be me! He is supposed to look like me! He is not supposed to be another random boy! He is not…he is not supposed to save me! I specially wished for that! That…we are not related! And that I could live longer!"

"Da?" Chichiri asked.

"Children get two reincarnation wishes…I think we should leave…" Hotohori whispered. He was disappointed. It really was Nuriko then…

Chichiri held up a hand. "Wait…I want to know why he blocked the carriage for you, no da."

Kourin bit her lip. "He is my brother in a last life. He…is my twin, born a year earlier…if only…I had helped him at that time…nursed him back to health…then he wouldn't…"

She lifted up her head, tear tracks still visible. "Why is he in a different body? He is not supposed to look like that…"

"He…switched bodies with Miboshi…no da…"

She nodded. "I don't want to believe…" tears started falling from her rose-coloured eyes. "…that I had killed my brother…I had killed him!"

Hotohori and Chichiri could only leave the room with a heavy heart.

-

Nakago, Tomo and Soi had decided to stop their banter. It was easy. It only took a ki-blast to set law and order. They had started down the mountain. The town seemed to be deserted. Despite the fact, they went down to ask for the Shinzaho anyway. Only the brothel seemed to be a place for lodging. Nakago threw a sidelong glance at the two women beside him and went in.

"Why you little…"

"No, Soi, this way, you will spoil your chances with him! I don't want to see my friend a spinster for the rest of her life!"

"Tomo, now that Nuriko was out of the way, you should be happy to see me angry with him right? You could get him all to yourself then!"

Tomo was furious. She let go of Soi and motioned to the brothel. "Go one then, but don't say I did not warn you."

"Tomo…"

"Look, I did what a friend should do. Look out for yourself when Nakago decides to ignore the engagement…"

Soi sighed. She locked arms with Tomo. "I am glad I have you for a friend."

Tomo turned to Soi. "I like your hair, Soi. Anyone who had nice hair will slide well with me…and I feel very sorry when my friend Nuriko died…"

"SO, YOU JUDGE PEOPLE ACCORDING TO THEIR HAIR, HUH?"

"Oops. I said the wrong thing…" Tomo muttered before running away, with Soi chasing closely behind, calling lightning bolts. "Must find my shin…"

-

"What do you want? We let you come along only because you are the Miko's brother! What's with waking me UP?"

"Ashitare, um, sorry, but, I know where the Shinzaho is…"

Ashitare perked up. "How did you manage to do what I couldn't?"

Keisuke embarrassedly scratched his head. "I went to the temple and I found that the Miko's shoes were kept in Wu Long Temple…on the mountain…"

Ashitare smelt a rat. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted to know where my sister is…" Keisuke said sheepishly. "And I think you can scale up the mountain faster than I can."

Ashitare quickly leapt away in the direction of the mountain Keisuke was pointing to. "You are so right! By the way, you might want to search in the brothel or the temple or even around here; they had just passed by!" his growl of happiness slowly faded.

"Okay then," Keisuke said. "MIAKA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

-

Chiriko rode in front of Mitsukake, surveying the scene in front of him, the beautiful scene. Ice capped mountains and green fields greeted them. "This…is Hokkan…brings a lot of memories…"

"It sure did…"

"Let's go and ask for the Suzaku Seven…or rather five…"

Mitsukake smiled. "Okay…let's go!"

The horse galloped into the country of Snow.

-

Nakago was greeted by a scary sight; girls everywhere, dressing scantily…

"Nakago, no da!"

Shocked out of his wits, Nakago jumped onto the table in fear. He sighed in relief. "I will never live this down if anyone saw me in a brothel…" he muttered warily.

"Sit down, the table is not comfortable, no da."

Nakago jumped down gingerly and made his way to Chichiri and Hotohori. "I drink wine sometimes, but I still prefer tea, no da," Chichiri commented. Hotohori was quiet.

"I myself like wine," Nakago commented as he sat down beside Chichiri.

"As do I. Tomo likes it too."

They looked up to see Soi and Tomo…no, men who looked like Soi ad Tomo. "The Shin always works, anywhere and everywhere…" Tomo smiled. "I never thought a person like me could be in a brothel such as this…let's observe, then perhaps we will open our own…"

"Idiots," Nakago retorted, as the two disguised women giggled.

Just then, all hell broke loose.


End file.
